


Escapist

by Scarlet_Blade9



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Angst, Goa Kingdom (One Piece), Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Other, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Will od D, alternative universe, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9
Summary: Doflamingo manage to find Law once again and destroyed all he get to obtain in the short break he had from the man. The shadow of precious people he lost is increasing while Trafalgar is trying to find a way to escape the madman and fulfill the wish of his savior, but can his heart be healed once again?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Whitebeard Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 51
Kudos: 89





	1. Narrow escape

_**Law's pov** _

_Everywhere is so dark, there is little space to move and no clear way out, the panic inside me is rising every time I breathe …_

_I am hitting, screaming, hoping… I’m scared… I know already what is to happen. **I know** and so I am still hitting the chest, hoping it won’t happen, trying to open the way out, to change something, anything… _

_And a shot is heard…_

_And next one and next one and another… But it doesn’t end like it should, it doesn’t end with only my tears as my company, the chest is suddenly being opened and the devil with a smile so terrifying, so scary that my blood is frozen looks straight at me…_

_“Hello Law, long time no see, huh? Did you miss me? It is high time to come ‘home’, isn’t it?” the voice is both sweet and angry, enthusiastic and murderous, so full of false happiness at seeing me that the shudder goes through my body. Only barely I manage to turn away from this pink demon and look at my angel._

_No…_

_No No No No No No No No No…_

_So much blood…_

_“Cora-san!!” I knew the ending from the beginning and still I am screaming with all I had and try to reach to him, to do something, **anything** to help him. _

_I know it is pointless, but the panic, the fear, the despair similar to the one from Flevance is filling me. Something stops me midair and the hands not unfamiliar, but not the one I would want to, are taking me up, keeping close to the broad chuckling chest._

_“LET ME GO!! CORA-SAN NEEDS HELP!! HE PROMISED NOT TO DIE!” but he only laughs and laughs at my poor attempts at reaching, at obtaining freedom… I am struggling and struggling and kicking and punching, even if I have no strength left because of my sickness… Nothing works and the laughs continue… “He promised…” this time it comes more as a whine, a plead._

_Then the laughter stops abruptly , but I have no willpower to turn away my eyes from Cora-san to check out this abnormality._

_Only after my body start moving on my own, I am back to the moment just in time to hear that hellish voice next to my ear._

_“My, my, aren’t you rebellious because of my dear brother? We can’t have it, can we? Let’s start fixing you then, Law” he purrs and my mind goes more numb with every words he says and I have a hard time registering my hand is keeping a gun now and aiming at Cora-san…_

_Realizing, I am starting to cry more, to beg him to stop and help him, but the response is only laugh. Then I realize it. He can’t hear me because of Cora-san’s fruit power. Because he is still alive… He can see it through and gladly ignores my pleads and desperation…_

_I try to stop it, to do anything to get out of this nightmare, but my body is no more mine to do as I please. It was stolen. Still, I try as Cora-san is still alive and looking at me with tears, trying to say something…_

_But I don’t hear him, frightened with what is going on now._

_“No… please, Doffy, don’t make me—“ last attempt at nothing, at soundless begging never to reach anyone’s ears but mine, but to no avails, my finger pulls the trigger and another bullet is put into my Cora-san, my savior, my family’s body… In his head._

_The shock is too much._

_Cora-san is dead… I killed Cora-san… He is dead… NO, can’t be, Doflamingo killed him, THAT MONSTER killed him, I…_

_Before I can register everything that happened, with another move of Doflamingo’s finger the gun is next to my head and the trigger is pulled…_

“NOOOOOOO” panting heavily I’m shaking uncontrollable… I am not dead…? Looking around, I see a familiar room and the bear sleeping next to me.

It was just a dream… nightmare.

Trying to even my breath, I’m standing up and going to get some water. It is not that I would get any more of the sleep today anyway. Checking up to make sure I won’t wake up any of the idiots, I go out and close the door behind me. I could always train a little more with Ope Ope no mi, but… there will be time for it later. Now maybe I will get some plants from the forest? The time of the year is one of the only one they do grow here, moreover those guys won’t bother me so this is a perfect chance. Some of them are highly useful in making antibiotics and other cures. Moreover, so early in the morning the chance of anyone seeing me close to the village where some of them are located, is low.

If something, I can protect myself on my own – I will take my sword with me of course, never leaving it behind – and this way I won’t have time to remember that dream.

The sole reminder sent the shivers through my body. I know what it meant.

It is my fault Cora-san is dead, my and Doflamingo’s. Cora-san said I am free, but… I was thinking hard about what I want to do now, after Wolf has taken me in, after Bepo come along, after we saved Shachi and Penguin…

I want to finish what Cora-san started and stop that monster.

But first I need to get stronger, get my own crew and set off to the sea. I have to become a pirate and find a way to bring him down. When he is down, I will be truly free. This I am sure of.

My hat and my sword in tow, along with bag to collect all findings in. I smile, during the last months this place has become my home. Wolf-san is a strange failure for a ‘genius’ inventor he claims to be. Most of his invention are useless and manulfactions so severe they can kill. Literally. Some, like this one with full-year garden on this nearly all year winter island, is so amazing and useful, I can’t help but admire him.

Wrong, only this one actually I can admire so much, others are more of the volatile trashes.

Bepo and the others are… nice to have around.

Going through the forest, picking out what I need and getting in the process closer to the village is not difficult by any standard, but takes off my mind of more demanding thoughts. I wish Cora-san was here to witness it all, to see this forest, this peace, I want to enjoy his company without worrying that I may die another day.

I wish I could live along him. For this… I think I could sacrifice my revenge. Not that I would ever forgive them, any of them, but to have peaceful life with Cora-san… I would be content with this. At least until I grow up and gone off to become a pirate or a doctor. Or both.

But it is no more possible.

Sign escape my lips as I am spotting another rare herb which can be used to create a salva against burns. It may be useful to have one when we finally set off, you never know what would happen on the sea.

What I didn’t count on were the voices of villagers.

Not at this hour. It was unnerving, so I decided to hide.

**“Room”** the blue sphere is appearing around me and suddenly I am aware of everything inside it, from the littlest details to its insides. **“ Shambles”** I change my own position with the ant on the tree’s branch and hide inside the bigger hole in it, while trying not to cause noise.

It takes around 4 minutes before the voices are here.

Hope they won’t notice me. Not that they can access me here, but if they have a gun… I don’t want to kill them by redirecting the bullets. If I make it in time, that is.

“You think we have gone far enough? These pirates looked dangerous!”

Pirates? No, it can’t be… How would they even…

“Yea, one look at them and my leg wanted to run on their own! Whatever they come here for, I hope they won’t touch the village, but… nah, I won’t risk being killed for nothing”

As he said it a bullet was put through his skull and another person get into the view.

“Hm? Mark?” other villager didn’t register fast enough what happened and neither had the time as he too was shot. The Donquixote family’s member, Gladius, has come out of the bushes and without a glance started gone forward.

It took all I had to calm down and not make him notice me by giving away any sound. I had to… wait, this direction… Mountain? Cold dread fill me. The place where Wolf-san and Bepo and Shachi and Penguin are…?

Crap, they will be killed!! I have to do something! No time to think of escaping on my own, if I let Doflamingo kills another people important to me… I can’t let it happen again, ever again. I had to take the risk, they won’t kill me anyway.

After Gladius was far enough, I get off the tree and started going back by another route. I lived here long enough to know many more ways than most obvious one. I may be there on time as no one truly know where Wolf lives so… There is an old hole through which I can get in the house undetected ( door are way too risky, because of Baby 5 and Buffalo, I am sure they are up in the air, even if they are not here yet ).

Going back carefully, avoiding open space and looking out for other member of Family, with struggle and anxiety rising, I am getting closer and barely fit my chosen entrance. Damn, because I am no more sick, my body started growing properly and I am no more so little as if I was still 10 years old child. Not a teen yet, but closer than before. Thankfully, I do manage to get through it relatively without sound. I am to proceed to inside, when before my eyes shows, so close, boots. One I know so good.

Their fucking owner was in my dreams just two hours before.

“Oy, Diamante, you were to interrogate them, how can they tell us anything while dead?” I recognize both the anger and to who the voice belong to and… information. I can only froze in my place for a moment, my heart beating crazily and unconsciously started to go back little by little.

_Too fucking late…_ my eyes shut up in the middle of the tunnel and tears threaten to fell.

“Sorry, Doffy, the kids started being aggressive and then that bear bitten me!” Bepo…

“Let’s hope Law would still come back here or thanks to you we wasted time. If he is on this island that is. They could have known something through. Well, you will get a good fur from that mink at the least.” chuckle from that man sends a shiver and hatred through my veins along with tears on my face… Suddenly, the noise stopped and the bad feeling, even worse than before, filled my guts. I snap my eyes open and just a 6 meters from me the face of Doflamingo was visible and a wide smile spread on his face. So similar to the one in my dream… “Oh, here you are! And I was started to worry the information was a fake one, come out Law, time to come home!”

It is as if all is happening in slower motion, he is pulling his hand in the space and strings get hold of me. My mind and body works strangely fearlessly, trying to find a way to free myself from his grasp. Only hatred is left inside me, aware _I can’t kill him yet_ , I can do only one thing – run.

**“Room!!”** thanks to his surprise at me capable of doing it already, I manage to change place with some stone further, behind a corner of this tunnel, free of strings and once again calling forward the power of my devil fruit, I get to another tunnel entirely and another to misguide them and start crawling as fast as possible with all I have. I am moving without even knowing where, only to get as far away from them as possible. It was… this Haki thing! Doflamingo told us about it once, there were three different form of it and one let you sense others. I was too careless, of course he has greatly mastered it.

I was naïve for not remembering it sooner.

They are dead anyway, I brought death to them. For Wolf’s help. For their friendship. The life was already difficult for them and now they are dead…

Anger can’t fight pain and quilt too long, I know _I am the reason it happened_. Like with Cora-san. Giving up is not an option through, I won’t let him has his way, not with Cora-san sacrificing himself for me!

When I got out, I was close to the sea… and birdcage around us, cutting me off from outside world. He probably have just used it too…

One ship already sailing is visible behind the string prison.

My ticket to escape them once again…

I am not the same as before as well, this time I know a little, I know how to use this power at all.

**“Room”** just enough to cover the space with me and enough behind the cage, so the sphere won’t be seen from the sky from far away yet. They must be looking in many places for me, if I am lucky… **“Shambles”** it is all but a whisper, but I got out.

I did create way bigger room which color was mostly covered with the sea and caused me to feel dizzy from the sheer effort of creating it and get into the ship. Its hanger to be precise. Wherever you go, please, don’t stop.

I thought _‘Let me escape him’_ before passing out. 


	2. Sleepover in the mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best way to spent a day is saving a kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few words were literally taken from OP, they and all characters don't belong to me and etc.   
> Were needed to be put in through :")   
> Hope the chapter is likable!

**_Law’s pov_ **

I was lucky that no one notice me during my black-out. Pirates and people in North Blue knew Doflamingo and seeing as he is on that island, they might have put two to two and give me up for a money.

It would be both humiliating and against everything Cora-san wanted for me.

Stealing some food with my power was easy to be honest, but I couldn’t let my guard down. On the closest port I change the ship and at the next one once again and again to ensure that if Doflamingo and the rest understood which one I had taken to run away, I will be on another, one they can’t pinpoint so easily.

I didn’t predicted that my next-next choice wanted to cross the Grandline to East Blue for some reason – probably for transaction as the ship itself belongs to merchants. There Doflamingo for sure won’t look for me through.

Ah, another surprise was stopping at some port and… when I got out to stole some clothes and supplies, they have already left.

Damn.

It didn’t take much to get to know I am in some ‘Goa Kingdom’, Dawn island or so and to be precise Gray Terminal at the moment. Here wandering alone child won’t brought too much attention.

Or so I thought.

“OY, there is some kid!” I froze and put a hand on my sword. Fuck, just great, I was discovered so quickly? Did he put a reward for my head? Would he even risk alerting the Navy in such a way?

Three people ( the symbol would suggest a pirates ) come closer trying to look terrifying, but I can tell the difference by this alone. As if anyone would be scared of such a weaklings after staying with Donxiquote Family for nearly 3 years.

Amateurs. Still, it is better not to attract attention...

“What do you want with me?!”

“Give back the money you stole from us!” one of them, the biggest one of them, tried to touch me and probably choke a little, so I kind of… stab him on reflex, but in none lethal or severe damaging part of the hand. Cora-san has been rubbing on me.

“I have no idea what is your problem! Don’t touch me!!”

Angry idiotic pathetic excuse for a pirate tried to swing his fist at me which I promptly dodged and run away. I heard other two muttering it is not this one, but didn’t look back. Maybe they know it is misunderstanding now, but I stab one of them, it will look ugly if I don’t get out of here.

Not that I can’t beat them, but to do it, I need fruit power and it will be like risky advertisement to get Doflamingo here. Not a chance.

In the end I manage to find an usable place to sleep ( this environment was so similar to Spider Miles that I was nearly crying. These days just after Flevance… I suppose it is back to it, huh. Also there I joined that madman and stabbed Cora-san and… well, now I don’t know if I regret it or not. Joining I mean, I shouldn’t have tried to kill Cora-san…

I would not live, but would Cora-san? Maybe…

Not too long passed when I heard someone saying that pirates has taken a child for interrogation and are brutally beating him. My first thought was ‘Well, poor guy, hope you will survive it’ but apparently 2 more hours and _nothing change._

They were still at it and the kid refused to tell them _anything_. I was shocked, who would he try to protect anyway to go to such a length? And then it hit the home, _Cora-san has done it for me_.

With _his smile_ before my eyes, I could only sign and get there. I didn’t want to risk myself, but… Cora-san would be disappointed. And Wolf-san has helped me with this stupid quote of doing something for something in return. His excuse for kindness and helping me out.

Both are dead because of me, so if I walk away now, leave someone to be beat to death, knowing they will be, will I be worth to live when they died?

_Damn it all._

Getting there was not hard, they were not exactly discreet, some people were watching it in horror and doing nothing. It made me even more furious. Entering, I am readying my weapon.

“Do you really enjoy beating up such a kid?” I shout at him while also throwing a stone.

“Porchemy-san, this is the kid who stabbed you today! Maybe he know something in the end if he come to help this one!” now their attention was on me, looks like the pirates also didn’t enjoy this show. Well, still it is exactly what I wanted.

“Great, this kid was getting annoying, listening to his cries alone can be a headache.” Hearing this I take a look and _my blood is rushing faster_. To such a level… a kid… **_just like Vergo_**.

I see red.

_They don’t deserve any mercy._

**“Room”** my voice is without a drop of emotion, a blue sphere appear around the house. Probably recognizing _that I do have some strange powers_ , that Porchemy guy is rushing at me, ready to punch me to nearly death as that kid over there. Not that I will let it happen. Few swift swing of my sword and that trash is in pieces. Others as well, their limps are divided from their bodies and all they can do is fall on the floor. Ignoring their screams and fear, I am looking down at them with disgust I would direct at bug and then going closer to the kid, getting him off the rope and taking him and his bloody face on my back. Before more of them come here, we need to get the fuck out.

Not to my new, no longer available, place to sleep as it is too close. Seems like today I had to do with the forest. On our way there, the kid is starting to recover a little and mutters ‘Ace, Ace’ all the way. Maybe a family…?

Deciding we are far enough, I put him on the ground and let him lean on the tree.

“Do you have something broken?” Asking if he is all right would be stupid now.

“Whoaa, it was so scary! I thought I will die…” looks as if he has finally shrug off the shock – which is… fast. Still, he continues to cry while saying so. After he changed tears to sobs and looked at me again “Who are you? How you beat that pirate? I had a dream they were in pieces! Or were they? You saved me!! Thanks.” he is practically bowing while saying the last sentence, expression between smiling and crying. I can’t not smile, in some way he is even more innocent than Baby 5 and this is something. More, he never gave away his friends.

“Well, I am Trafalgar Law.”

“Oh, I am Monkey D. Luffy! Will you be my frie—Ouch!” ‘D’? It can’t be accident. Still, I pushed away the thought and started cleaning his face to not let the infection happen to his wound and of course, it caused him a little pain as well. He had to get used to it, life is full of it anyway.

“Don’t move, I am trying to properly treat you. I am a… apprentice to the doctor, you know? Or rather was. So listen to me and don’t move or we won’t be friends” immediately he stopped moving. Completely. His lower lip was a little trembling and he looks so relieved and happy and scared and there were still tears in his eyes. Is it what I should be too? When Cora-san saved me?

I wonder…

After giving up for him the last bandage I have on me ( stolen anyway) I help him get up. “Okay, you can move and talk now. You know how to get home?” I hope I can get rid of him fast enough to find some safe place from those pirates. More than one incident like this will be hard to hide.

“I know! I am always following Ace from there to here! Let’s go, I am so hungry!!” wait, we?

“Luffy, right? YOU are going home. I am going on my own. We’re not family or anything”

“We’re friends!!” okay, I really don’t get this kid.

“Friends is not family, we just met, I could be a murderer, thief or pirate, you know?” the last one is practically true.

“Dadan is a bandit, don’t worry, Shishishishi” I couldn’t do anything else but deadpanned at him at the moment. He’s living with bandit? How old is he anyway?

“I am fourteen, you?”

“Oh, so cool, you’re even older than Ace, no wonder you’re so strong! I am seven and I am going to become a Pirate King!”

In… Out… I will help this idiot get back, check his injuries, probably something is wrong with his head anyway, give this bandits instruction for medical care and leave. Yea, forest is just as good place to hide.

At worst, If it is a trap, I will slice them up.

“Okay, Okay, Luffy, let’s go, I will walk you home”

“Thanks Torao!” Tra-what? Oh god, he gave me nickname?

“Oi, it is Trafalgar! If you have trouble spelling, use my name for fuck’s sake!!” to thought such a kid could get a better of me… I shouldn’t curse as well, I think my face tells so much.

“Sure, Torao!” I deadpanned again that evening and didn’t add anything else. That kid visible never learns!

“Just… show the way.” And so we have started out little journey back to his ‘bandits’ home’ or whatever it is. He never shut his mouth up…

**_Ace’s pov_ **

After Sabo said he never said anything to them as they never come, we have gone off to save the brat. What we come across was… people’s limbs, literally. And no Luffy.

That kid apparently was saved by another who has single-handle defeated them like that, _leaving a living corpse._

I think I will have nightmares about it.

This means Luffy, that idiot, is either up to be killed or dead already. If the guy could cut up someone like that, he could do it to that weak idiot and… it is not like I care anyway!

In the end, because of the situation, Sabo come back with me to the mountain hut as Bluejam will look for us and for that guy and crybaby possible as well. Neither me or he wanted to risk getting caught asleep.

Nothing could stop my surprise when we saw LUFFY bandaged up there and some kid talking to Dadan with a stern expression while her own got more and more hilarious.

This is the moment Luffy, who was chatting all the time as always, notice us, SMILED at us and starting running to us with his typical ‘ACE!! I am fine, didn’t tell them the thing, it didn’t even hurt too much!”

What? He truly didn’t…

“Oi, Luffy-ya, don’t move too much, I just fixed you a little, don’t damage my work!” whoever it was, he looked pissed off and crybaby immediately stopped moving .

Not talking through.

“Let’s be friends!” so he is… fine. It is not that I was worried or anything.

“No way! I won’t be friend with a weakling like you!” once again I yell as loud as possible.

“Heeh!? But Torao said I am strong if I can take a beating like that! So I am not a weakling!” black hair boy, probably that Torao, looked at crybaby unimpressed, than at us, then sign and come over.

Both I and Sabo were on guard already. He doesn’t look older than us, but he is probably the one to beat these pirates on his own. Must have some skills.

“If he attacks us, I will distract him, you go for his leg.” Sabo lightly nod, ready to take action any moment.

“So you are that Ace-ya about who Luffy-ya is talking all the time? His friends, right?”

Making decision on your own…

“I’m not friends with such a crybaby!” my only friend is Sabo.

“Really? Many wouldn’t take such a beating for a family, not to mention stranger. Well, whatever, solve it among yourselves. Goodnight, Dadan-ya, Luffy-ya” with this he turned to leave, but…

“Ehh? You’re going? But you said that your last place to sleep is not good as you mess up with that people to save me! Come and sleep here! Come on, Torao, we’re friends!”

I felt like my jaw has just dropped to the floor.

“Oi, don’t go around inviting strangers to sleep here, noisy brat! No one who sleeps here and don’t work, will get anything”

“You say so, Luffy-ya? Is it a good idea? You barely knew me, I might be deceiving you or plotting your murder or whatever else” the tone he said it send the shivers down my spine. That kid is dangerous and not normal at all.

“Shishishishi I trust Torao!” 

“Are you two even listening?!”

“True, what if he is from Bluejam and want to infiltrate this place?” Sabo said suddenly and it all has sense. Ofc how could we not see it! We readied our weapon, but…

_The psycho started laughing._ Only after barely containing it, he looked in our direction and send us a twisted smile.

“I wouldn’t be a part of such a pathetic crew, don’t worry. No, I am not with them, you can believe me…” he made a pause here flashing us another creepy look “ or not, your choice. I will take you on your offer, Luffy-ya, thanks for sharing space”

“I never agreed!”

“I have some basic knowledge of the doctor?” he said while coming closer to the house

“Oh, we might need it…” when he and Luffy get in “Oi, I never said you can come in! Damn brats, doing whatever they want…” with this, while grumping, she got in as well.

“Sabo?”

“Yea?”

“We may not be safe here as well, but still… We need to be extra cautious around the guy. He gives me bad vibe”

“Yea, me too. Let’s make sure Luffy is fine too”

“That crybaby? Why?” his suggestion stunned me a little, I never thought he would care for the whelp.

“He didn’t tattle” Oh, with all going on, I forgot… “Even if dangerous, he has a point, maybe being friend with that kid is not a bad thing. He’s kind of brave”

But… Would he even want to? I am that man’s son… No one want me to live, not many wants to stay around… why is he even following me around?

For the question to be answered, I do pull him out of the hut to talk along with Sabo.

“Why you didn’t tell them?! You could have died! When we have gone there… ”

His happy expression change first to a little scared ( memories maybe…? ) and then all the tears burst out. What the??

“You have come for me…?”

“It doesn’t matter, you were saved already! And stopped crying already, you’re so annoying!!!” I yell, no idea if from embarrassment or anger that we would have failed.

“If I tell them anything, I could never have been your friend” but this is…

“That’d be better than dying. Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway?! After all I have put you through?!!” I don’t get the guy, I truly don’t. His face has darkened through , his fist clenching.

“Because there is no one else! I can’t return to Foosha village and I hate those mountain bandits! If I didn’t chase after you, I’d be all alone! Being alone is much worse than being hurt!”

“What about your parents?”

“Just Grandpa, no one else”

“It isn’t so bad when I am here?” he nods “ And it’d be bad if I wasn’t here?” he nods again and the memory of the time I asked about the possibility of Pirate King having a son… the pain I felt when I understand how many people hate my existence and would wish I wasn’t born. The sole possibility that someone would want…

“You want me to live?”

“Of course I do!”

“I see…” he’s honest… if he really is then… I think I can try being his friends, even if he is weak crybaby. But wait… “What about that guy then? That Torao or something, isn’t he your friend?” if he has someone then?

“I want to be friends with you too! Torao said he’s leaving and has his own things to do as he is fourteen!”

What? He doesn’t look so…

Before I can say so, Sabo hit me with the elbow.

“Then let’s go, I’m soooo tired” he said and well, we all are I suppose.

Still I will keep my eye on that guy. I don’t trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people like it, thanks for reading!


	3. Scheming part of the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three people deciding on the course of action they are to take

**_Law’s pov_ **

I shouldn’t have fallen asleep here…

Because of this, my stupid pride, and the fact everyone outside Luffy-ya were so much against it, _I_ _had to_ say yes. This kid is clueless anyway, no self preservation whatever happens and despite being in so much pain just a while ago, later he was smiling and running and talking _only more._

He is so strange. Other boys, that Ace and blond guy, are at the very least capable of thinking, they keep their guard up and always at least one of them was observing me. I saw it any time I woke up, which is a lot as I have insomania after all. And if I am not extremely tired to top off any moment, there is no way I would sleep more than few hours.

Nightmares about Flevance…

My family… Cora-san… Wolf-san and Bepo and those two…

It is hard enough to stop myself from crying so I won’t show them weakness. The quilt is way too raw at the moment. After my third time of getting out from Morpheus land, I give up. It may be a little safer here, but I can’t rest.

_I can’t stay here._

With a sign, I started to get up and taking my stuff. Blond hair guy is suddenly up now along with a pipe in his hand.

“What are you doing?” he asked consciously, never letting his eyes trail off me.

“Going away before that brat wake up and start talking my ear off and try to make me stay as his ‘friend’” I replied casually as if his attitude didn’t bother me which is true.

Blondie is eyeing me suspiciously, but letting me go without any further questioning. Putting my hat on my head and taking sword in one hand, the bag with a few things I possess in the other, as quietly as I can I leave this… home? Hut? Orphanage? With bandits? It would be funny idea. Well… something for sure. Not that we didn’t sleep in such a abandoned place with Cora-san.

I don’t look back or anything, only forward. This forest in itself is tricky and they won’t attack me from behind if they didn’t do it already.

I hope so.

Some of the animals I saw when going in the possible direction of the city were… dangerous at the very least. I have hard time picturing getting through it unscratched despite having formal training I got at Doflamingo’s hand. The thought that kids live here, kill those animals for food and survive so easily is showing that one day, they would be strong.

Very strong. 

I can’t get rid of the feeling that I should keep my eye on them. Especially that Luffy-ya has the ‘D’ in his surname. The same ‘D’ which made Cora-san talk to me, took me while trying to find cure, to try to save me from his brother.

I wish to know more about it, but… firstly, they don’t seem to know more than me about it and secondly, staying means they will become targets. I don’t try to kid myself that I can hide here forever, sooner or later Donquixote Family will find this place as well – they found Wolf’s house in the mountain after all – and again the pursuit will happen. I need to master my abilities, restore energy and supplies and leave this island.

But not now. A child so characteristic like me moving the ship fast? I was already noticed to some degree. The gossip will go, mostly in East Blue, but if I am suddenly spotted on another island, it would seem as if I am running away, not striving to survive in the dump. It would attract more attention than a little stronger child in such a lousy place .

I have to stop wearing hat and hide it in the bag. It is too visible, _too unique._

The run-in with those lousy pirates may bring trouble, but the chance of them knowing about Ope-Ope no mi are not high. Or them knowing Doflamingo. They were way too weak to have deals with him – one of them seems like executive by the way others treated him ( or his size ) or at least similar position in that crew.

First, some not noticeable place to stay.

Second, I need to steal the basic supplies.

Third, I need to get to know more about my surroundings, about the place itself: if there are marines here ( Vergo may be on the lookout for me too), if they are other pirates here ( ones which would gladly sell me to Doflamingo if captured), lay out of the whole island would come in handy as well.

This is where my stomach decided to start growling. Riiiight, with that brat I had no way to get any proper meal yesterday and my body is still trying to make up for the three years it was fighting itself. In the moments like this I wish I could eat bread, it is easier to steal, but… sole thought makes me nauseated.

I hate bread.

And Doflamingo.

And Vergo.

And marine.

And government.

And most people in general. Damn it, this list is getting bigger.

Hearing my stomach growling once again, I am speeding up my pace and trying to think of some medical stuff instead of this emptiness in my stomach. It can help me for a while. 

Carefully avoiding the better part of the town and for obvious reason Gray Terminal, I manage to find a place on the border between noble and poverty. Not many people would even notice it being there, as it is half under the ground with a hole letting little light in. The entrance itself is barely enough for me, but someone like executives or adults won’t ever enter without damaging and risking it to fell down and possible kill me. If I am incapable of getting in later on, I can always use my powers, so no problem for me. Perfect to stay for a while. _Safe_. With some minor modulation, it should be co-habitable soon enough. Now it is high time to get on with filling my stomach and gaps in knowledge.

**_Me [ third person pov ]_ **

Captain Bluejam was sitting in his desk on his ship. Many things he expected, when they didn’t come back, he was so sure that those fools didn’t manage to locate the brats and money they have stolen.

To be honest, he was furious that such kids could outsmart and _overpowered_ them.

Entering the place he would have never suspected to see _them in pieces_ , literally _, still alive_. There is only one way to do something so impossible. _It must be a **devil fruit user**. _

Apparently a kid, but still a skilled devil fruit user. Or possessing a powerful one. Gears were moving inside his mind. Either way, if he is skilled enough to do something like that, capturing him and selling would bring in a good income. Possible.

The other scenario goes the same. The only difference is price.

If kid is too strong willed to broke easily, even if capable, not many people would bother to bought him. From what he heard, he stabbed that idiot Porchemy without batting an eye earlier that day and has a maniac grin while cutting them later.

So he may be crazy as well.

Still, money may covered the damage done and pay back for the trouble of getting him. The thought made him smile momentary. Damaged good is still sellable good.

Second option through… Bluejam know that some fruit were going for a unimaginable price. User himself would sell for much, much less, but something is telling him: letting cut someone like that, _letting them stay alive as only head_ , is not by any chance not valuable power. With little connection he had, he still didn’t manage to find any information about fruit capable of it. Anyway, there can be a lot of profit from this.

The sacrifice of Porchemy will not be for nothing if they caught that kid.

Moreover, if he is in fact familiar with that thieves, than it is possible to get back the stolen money as well. And make them regret ever taking what is his.

Now, to find them…

.

.

.

.

.

Doflamingo was not happy.

They were so close. If that stupid hole was not so tight, he would be able to take control over Law’s body and easily retrieved him. Instead, brat used the power of the fruit to flee from them and probably thanks to it got out of the cage as well. He should have known, but… anger only welled more inside him because of this understatement.

A handy ability for sure, but _it was suppose to be in his grasp._ It is not _that bad_ that Law ate it, the kid has potential to use it to its fullest *cough* immortality *cough* but once marked as his future Corazon, the kid got stolen by his treacherous brother and corrupted. Now for some reason not only he didn’t come back to the family, _he actually fled from them_.

The sole reminder of that betrayer is making his veins pulsing visible and fist clenching. He forgave him, as he did father, after their death that is, but the thought that even from behind the grave Rocinante is giving him so much trouble could do nothing different than flame up his anger at his own flesh and blood anew.

This required a wine to cope with.

In the end, thanks to his luck and ability, Law escaped probably on the ship – they manage to locate which one, but then the crew has search everywhere and didn’t find him. Apparently they were disappointed with the result just as much as Doflamingo was upset – the high reward etc. Fortunately, they can no longer be disappointed as upset Donquixote means some bodies are up to lane the path.

Before that, they manage to squeeze the information about 2 times the ship has stayed at the dock. Surprise, they were many other ship going from there and the ones contacted made sure to double check all. One has lacked some supplies which no one has admitted to steal – they were paid to tell the truth or be killed, Doflamingo himself questioned then.

Not one ship leaving from their next stop has similar problem which means Law got next ones from outside, smart fucking brat that he is.

Worse, some of the ships has actually gone through Red line to other seas, which greatly decreased his influence and make the chance higher that someone else – for example marine – catch the kid first. Of course, Vergo is to look out if anyone says something about incidents similar to Ope-Ope no mi’s power or even saw Law himself, but he has to be extra careful. Doflamingo didn’t believe that Law of all people would go to marine, but… if caught, he might talk to dismiss their attention on him. He’s smart and cunning after all – for more than one reason Doflamingo wanted to make him his right hand man one day.

Deluding himself that Law would come back on his own was not something Donquixote would do. He would very much like to take Law back before they set for Dressrosa and make himself way more visible this way – he plans to become Shichibukai and king after all, you know how it is, everyone looking at you. If he does, it would bring too many unnecessary possibilities like _those people_ getting their hand on Law’s devil fruit power through marine and then Doflamingo would lose an important pawn in his game.

This won’t do.

Moreover, escaping when he was so generous and personally come for him to that hellhole, there is no way that he would let the brat come back and apologize on his own. Bad children need to be punished.

Later, he would take care of the proper education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading ^^  
> I will add some tags along the way the story unravel as well, so don't be surprised.  
> See you next time!


	4. Marine on the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have granddad too ^^

**_Ace’s pov_ **

When the crybaby woke up and saw the creep was gone, he has started to panic and thought something ate him. That is until Sabo told him to calm down as that freak has gone off on his own to take care of his own things. In nice word.

So Luffy being a naïve idiot he is, believed that ‘Torao’ will be back soon. Yea, I can see it. From that day Luffy has been hanging around with us, fight alongside us ( or rather was nearly eaten few times ) and train too ( lost all the fights as well ). It was… fun. Having a little brother on my own, someone who wanted me to live, someone for me to… care for.

He was not like Sabo, the way I started to feel make me wonder if it is how _older brother_ feels, wanting to protect pathetic younger one. I felt more happy around with him too, even if I would not say so outright. Yet.

His devil fruit is useless through, the only thing he can do is stretching and becoming a big balloon – it was amusing to play none the less. And normal punch doesn’t hurt him – apparently gramp’s still does. What a monster.

Time spent together made me mostly forgot about Bluejam, about that creep and… maybe even about my heritage.

It was reassuring.

That is until one day we didn’t spot the guy, that frightening creep, in the town. He changed the way he looks, but Luffy _**did**_ recognize him ( for someone so idiotic it is miracle ) and dash after him before I and Sabo managed to stop the weakling.

So of course we have gone after him, but somehow he outrun us. Or rather distance was too short for us to catch up the lost seconds.

Damn it.

“TORAO!!” and of course he had to scream too!

“Luffy, you idiot, SHUT UP”

“Ace!! Don’t!” heh? Sabo hit me lightly with his elbow and then I understand it, I was just as attention grabbing as that idiot, fuck it.

It was too late anyway, creep is looking at us with that golden eyes of his slightly narrowed and his hand going for a sword for a moment ( and mine after pipe ) only to stop when he recognize Luffy ( who wouldn’t remember that crybaby!? ) and he scowled at us, visible annoyed.

Probably mirrored my own face too.

“What do you want, Luffy-ya?” as he said it, we manage to get there too and I stand before Luffy, hiding him behind me while he tries so hard to get closer to the creep he called friend.

Before I can tell him to ‘fuck off’, Sabo is taking over the initiative.

“He wants nothing, we’re going, sorry for bothering you” Sabo is way better at talking than me for sure.

I cover this crybaby’s mouth with my hand and continue to glare at the guy. My instincts tell me he is dangerous. More so than any animal or human I met so far. Barring gramps, that is. He’s returning the glare of his own and flash us a creepy smile. Tension is around still and atmosphere feels cold.

“Sure, nice to see you three are ‘friends’ after all. Looks like you have a lot of fun, Luffy-ya. Your wounds seems completely healed too. I’m glad. Bye.” He start going immediately after finishing the sentence while our eyes ( mine and Sabo ) were observing him when Luffy managed to bite me and I yelped, taking my hand away for a moment.

“Thanks, Torao!! Want to hang out with us?!”

No no no!!

“Oj, don’t invite that freak!” anyone who can cut up people like that is too dangerous, you dumbass. You saw it yourself and told us about it!

Sabo is trying to intervene when black haired guy is turning back to us with quite the menacing smile.

“Um, don’t mind it, Ace just mean…”

“I know exactly what he meant, not that I care.” For a moment he was glaring at me again which contrasted all he said “Luffy-ya, I’m busy, have to do my job.”

“Job? A kid like you? When you’re that strong? Are you kidding me?” It makes no sense.

He only signs as if I am an idiot. This makes my blood boil.

“Of course job, I do the dishes, move things, clean etc and in exchange got enough money to get some decent food. If I am constantly stealing like you two, people would remember me and recognize easily” it is not that he does not have a point, but it is still without sense, what has he to do with what we’re doing? We’re going to become pirates and need money for it!

“Got something to say to us?!” I can’t help myself, I know I can’t let him go if in any way he is insulting Sabo, even if I know he is dangerous.

“Nope, it is fine if you want to be known, Ace-ya” he said my name pointedly and direct his gaze to Sabo “ Sabo-ya”

He’s smirking looking at our confused face if my is any similar to Sabo’s. Somehow we forgot Luffy is here.

“So you can’t now? What about later? Or tomorrow? Or maybe tomorrow of tomorrow? Torao!! Come with us! It will be fun, Shishishshi” so I punch him lightly on the head. Even that adorable pout won’t change it, damn it! Did he ever listen?

“Stop inviting him! He’s NOT coming with us, I don’t trust him” his voice brought me back to the problem.

“You shouldn’t” he merely shrugs at us “ Goodbye, see you around!” and with this he was truly gone, missing somewhere among the crowd.

I hate this creep’s guts.

“Wai-“ this time I shut him better and along with Sabo we take him back to the hut. We’re still wanted by that pirates. Of course, we can’t go around screaming and showing where we are.

_What he didn’t see was one of the crew member of Bluejam’s pirate observing them and later reporting them all as friends and probably cooperatives. He didn’t hear the exchange itself, was too far away, but the nickname was loud enough said to be caught by anyone around them._

Few days later after the accidental meeting in the town, gramps has come and of course chased us around for like… long. After he let us go, _we were in no shape for anything_. That’s why when he was back next morning, we started running away in the direction of town. He won’t destroy it just to find us like a forest, right? Being a marine and all that crap…

And of course Luffy had to find that creep! The first thing he done there...

“TORAO!! HELP!!!” we were running at full speed with gramps currently managing some trouble with a shop he destroyed or so. We didn’t have time for this crap.

“Luffy, RUN!”

Widening his eyes and noticing gramps behind us, his face got paler and something in his eyes changed, but there was no time to do anything. I have no idea why, but on instinct I grab his hand and process to made him run along us. Only after another turn, he finally asked why, cautiously looking back.

“Why is vice-admiral going after you three?! What did you people get me into!” if he wasn’t busy with running, he would be yelling at me and probably pointing sword too.

“He’s granddad!” Luffy chimed in while panting more heavily now. Of course, he is tired, that monster of the gramps didn’t let us rest enough and we are running for some time now.

“THAT Garp is your granddad? You’re kidding me?!” I couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?!?”

“Less talking, more running, you will get beaten up too for associating now!” I want to turn to look at his face, I bet it is hilarious, but time is flowing and the distance is dismissing too…

“COME BACK HERE, YOU BRATS! I will beat out that pirate crap out of you!” hearing it make all of us, creep too, increase the pace.

After another turn, he scream for us to go left. Desperate measures meant this one time I decided to trust him.

 **“Room!”** the blue thing is suddenly around us **“Shambles”** and then we’re in some room or something similar, being already used to running, I am falling over and I can see the freak shutting up Luffy with his hand, my vision nearly turned red and I wanted to yell at him to let him go when Sabo did the same thing to me.

From over us we can hear “ Where the brats has gone off to? Must be the other turn, damn it” and the retreating steps make us sign in relief after a moment.

Sabo let me go the moment he did so with Luffy. Still, if finger covering his lips is anything to go by, we are to stay silent. When no one showed up for the next 10 minutes, he motioned us to explain with this glare of his.

“Thanks for helping us” Sabo started of course.

“I didn’t help you, I helped myself. Now, why was I nearly killed?” his voice is a whisper, but still hold a lot of venom.

“He wouldn’t kill us… probably. Ace?” okay, okay, I will take over.

“Okay, so, we want to be pirates, he want us to be marine, so when we say no, he chase us and beat us into the floor and it hurt as hell so we run. You would be caught in between. End of the story”

“I want to be Pirate King!”

“As if such a weakling could be one!”

“Oj, stop, you’re too loud. Your name is Torao? Thanks again” I don’t like the smile Sabo is giving him.

“Trafalgar Law, if you want to know. Not any Torao, it is all Luffy-ya’s way of being incapable of using my actual surname.” Irritation practically rolls off him. “ Interesting family you have, he’s all of you grandfather?”

“Only Luffy and Ace. I am in this by default.”

“Yhm, how long will he be here? And won’t he find us… by haki? Or does he not use it around you guys?”

“Haki? What are you even talking about?” he eyes me for a moment with a frown and wave off the question. Insufferable little… 

“Stay here until you think it is safe or leave. I have job soon. This is the only exit, he won’t fit here, but if he is reckless… he might destroy this place if you are found out and I will dissects you if he does. You got it!”

“I want to see you try!” ignoring the disapproving glance from Sabo – this guy is annoying me! – I snapped at him. Didn’t seem to bother him, his maniacal grin only widen and left without another word.

“See you later, Torao! Let’s hang out!”

I could only groan after hearing this. A small chuckle was heard from behind the exit.

After making sure that no gramps around, we have gone back to the hut. Law or whatever his name is haven’t come back by the time. Still, I would rather risk gramps there than staying the night here and be more in the debt to him.

Inside, we saw gramps ( no luck today ) and damn it, LAW was bonded in some kind of chain on the floor, unmoving. While noticing us, that geezer called:

“OY, brats, I have important thing to do, will come back later, behave yourself and train to become a strong marines.” We are looking confused until he takes Torao in his hand and heads toward the exit. First to unfroze from the side was Luffy.

“Grandpa, what are you doing to Torao!” he is running toward and try to take back his… friend?

“Luffy, behave, the kid has something many people would kill for, so I am taking him to the Headquarters for protection. Well, time to go anyway.” If before Law was unmoving, now he started to trash and curse and wiggle, doing all he could to free himself.

“LET HIM GO, you old geezer!!” I don’t know why I did it, I hated the guy, wanted him out of our life, but seeing him **_so desperate_** , trying to run, being helpless and… scared, I couldn’t do anything else.

“Call me your granddad!!” was the response along with fist ready to strike.

“Let Law go!” hearing Sabo join in this fight reassure me even if we can’t win. Three ‘Fist of Love’ is all that takes to knock us all down.

“Stop hurting him!!” despite pain, Luffy is not giving up.

“I’m not hurting him, I’m trying to protect him!”

“Then why Torao is crying!?” hearing Luffy yell this, all our heads snap in the direction. Someone, who could do the things he can and be so cold all the time, could not possible… **_but he does._**

This makes even gramps stop in track and let him down.

“ I didn’t thought sea stone would hurt you that much, sorry kiddo, but you would run off. I will take it off later. Come on, there is nothing to cry about” he tries to be reassuring, but…

“Don’t… don’t take me there” his voice is weak and quiet as never before which sends a feeling of uneasy down my spine “ I can’t go there… I would rather you kill me here and now!!” the last part was practically screamed while he tried to even his breath and stop tears, uneventfully.

“But… this is for protection! Why would you…” Visible using all the strength he still possessed he positioned himself sitting and looked at gramps with so much hatred and volatile intent that I could almost taste it.

“I am not going to the people who murdered my family!! I would rather die than do so!” this shuts gramps up permanently, looking shocked at Law. Without a word, he toss him inside a room we usually sleep in and close the door.

“Dadan!” of course our ‘caretaker’ show up fast “Don’t take off his chain, I need to have a talk with someone. The same goes to you three.” Saying so, he left, leaving her dumbstruck.

“Wait, another one? You must be kidding?!” she yelled the moment he was out of hearing, as per usual.

I think I am still trying to process this information. We had to keep Luffy forcefully to not let him let the guy go. Gramps is marine, _creep can try to kill him now_ , looking at how riled up he is.

And I won’t let it happen to my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and until next one :3


	5. Unexpected confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some heart to heart talk

**_Garp’s pov_ **

Coming to visit brats and oversee their training – checked.

Coming and seeing the kid using one of the rarest and most wanted fruit in the world? – no way.

The same brat which were running away with my kids before, probably I lost them thanks to him as well. It was all an accident that I saw it. He had trouble moving something and after making sure he’s alone, he had use power of Ope-Ope no mi and change its localization. If I didn’t stop by to check out if new friend is a danger for Ace or Luffy, than I would not know.

And now I can’t ignore him as he is an easy target. So many people would do a lot to get their hands on the kid. Especially with that operation going awry and Sengoku losing Rocinante – a good kid, that one. And a good marine.

So I captured him, he escaped, so I captured him again and chained in sea stones. I had to tell Luffy and Ace and Sabo that they buddy is coming with me through and of course say goodbye.

The last thing I thought I would hear is that the kid’s family was killed by marine. Not pirates. Or bandits. Or other kind of criminals. But marine. I find it hard not to believe the true hatred and those tears through. They are too honest, probably the most honest thing I saw about the kid so far.

I don’t even knew the name until Luffy and Sabo kid screamed it. Wonder if he is in similar situation as Ace…

So I left him there and decided to have a good talk with Sengoku to clear it up. Taking in a brat about who I know nothing may actually end up in Ace and Luffy being in danger and I can’t afford bringing attention of government to the former. I won’t bring in the kid hurt by marine to HQ just to avoid trouble as well. Still, what should I do about him then?

If only this situation was not so complicated…

_Drr Drr Drr Drr_

**_“What is it, Garp!?”_ **

“Yo, Sengoku, I found a kid with a Ope-Ope no mi”

Silence answered and after a moment a whisper nearly come through. _He’s trying to make it harder to overheard._

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

“Yea, saw him using it and helped my grandson to flee from me”

**_“… Bring him in”_ **

“Can’t do, the kid hates marine, apparently we killed his family, care to explain? Is he from some shady background or his family were criminals or something? Then he need some proper education first. They called him Torao Law or so”

**_“… Rocinante said his name was Law”_ **

Rocinante?

  
“What is your kid having to do with this one?”

**_“Rocinante took it upon himself to save that kid. Made sure he is far and away from Donquixote Pirates and… died while both Ope Ope no mi and kid disappeared.”_ **

Pirates?

“Then that Law is a pirate?”

**_“Was, joined when was 10 if my memory is right, soon after his entire family… died and left with Rocinante when he was twelve.”_ **

“Was killed by our people, you mean. Why? You still didn’t answer, Sengoku, why they died?”

Sign could be heard.

 ** _“Government’s decision”_** the last thing I wanted to hear, literally. Other words, kid’s family was killed for some bullshit of the reason _**“ I didn’t have much a say in it as you know. Bring the kid in, Rocinante loved him enough to die for the brat, I will take care of him.”**_

“You mean I should bring the kid with hatred toward marine to the Fleet Admiral? Sengoku, you’re getting old and stupid. He won’t be happy with you.”

**_“He will be safe!”_ **

“Are you suggesting it because of fruit or your kid or this one's future? I have a mix feelings about it.”

 ** _“Garp, it is not under question, bring him in to HQ!!”_** it is hard to not to destroy the snail, reducing myself to clench my fist, but order is an order and I am still marine and kid won’t be safe on his own.

“Fine, but later, I will let him cool down a little. Give me one month vacation and then we will come. I won’t bring him in when he is so angry, he would stab the first marine he see. Until I said the destination, he was fairly calm, it is a worth shot.”

**_“… Fine, but tell no one!! Donquixote are involved. Torao Law can’t under any circumstances fall under their influence, you hear me!? If you fail, no more biscuits for you, Garp!!!”_ **

This seems serious then.

“I got it Sengoku, better prepare something good to make the kid like you enough not to try to kill you. See you soon then! Get those biscuits for me too!”

I have enough of this conversation, Sengoku won’t tell me why anyway. Orders for that as well, probably. For now, I will have to try to placate kid a little so I won’t have to chain him.

I hope he is not as stubborn as Luffy. 

_**Law's pov** _

In… Out…

It will be fine, I will find a way out, I escaped Doflamingo, once thanks to… Cora-san, second on my own. I can get out of here, I won’t go anywhere near them, anywhere near… _Vergo._

The moment that monster will take me there, _Doflamingo will know_. Fuck it, maybe telling on him would get me some kind of revenge, but… what if no? Why would anyone believe me? And telling would mean pissing off Doflamingo and I still don’t know how to kill him. I have no plan or power or even my freedom.

I have nothing.

_You are just afraid of him. Afraid of how it would end if you tell._

Shut up.

_You believed marine once, after all they have done and it killed Cora-san, he would live if you didn’t choose Vergo._

Shut. Up.

_This is all your fault._

_“SHUT IT!”_

“Stop screaming, people want to sleep!” Whaa… the sound of abruptly shutting the door and yelling manage to, I have no idea how and will deny it if asked, calm me down. It is as if rational part of my brain is working again.

Great.

Ace-ya, of course, only he would come in only to yell at me. I can’t believe I had emotional break-down when they were there. I won’t live it if they start talking about it.

And sea stone… doesn’t look like I’m going to easily get out of here with it on, I can barely move and nowhere fast enough to open the door unseen or get far enough. I heard people saying that vice admiral is coming here from time to time as it is the place where he was born but I would never think a kids living with bandits were his family. Or that I would get involved _that easily._

Never ever.

Still… I have time until morning. Little by little I am trying to escape by crawling toward the doors. It is so similar to the tiredness I felt in the last week of journey with Cora-san, just greater. I think sorely the strength of my will is allowing me to get up on the knees and turn the knot around. Opening the door is just as hard as a training with Diamante was, ha, something to laugh at.

I know I am crawling more than walking, but pride won’t help me now. It won’t save me from being taken away to marine of all people.

Or worse, Doflamingo.

By the time I get to the trees, the sun was up and my body was screaming ‘no more’ all the time. And I was mentally screaming ‘one more’ ten times for every one of those.

“Gramps will find you, you know?” hearing the voice, I froze.

Ace-ya.

I can’t give up now.

“Fuck off” short and telling all there is to tell.

“Won’t you ask me to take it off? The chains?”

“Fuck you.” And so I am continuing going on and on. It doesn’t even take 15 seconds for him to close the distance which I was trying to get through for the last hour.

Fuck it all.

“And here I thought you are human yesterday. Another crybaby as that sleeping over there” I don’t have to look at him to know he is showing the direction of the hut.

“I can be a devil for all I care if I don’t get to go there!” the tension in air has shifted with those words.

“You know nothing about being a demon!”

“Oh, and you know? Then tell me, you with so much life experience, what you know about it?” that brat is already stretching the little nerve I have left.

“If I tell you I was born a devil?”

This caught me off guarded.

“What the fuck are you talking about? No one is born one!”

“Really? Talk about it! I was born with demon’s blood in my veins! You know nothing about it, so stop talking!!!”

“NO ONE is born like that, people fucking chose to be one, Cora-san was one of the nicest person I have ever met and his brother IS a literal devil who would kill anyone who stand in his way or displease him in any way, even his OWN BROTHER! Would you kill Sabo?!”

“NO, I would never!!”

“THEN YOU’RE NOT ONE! I don’t fucking care why you think you are, whoever even talked you into it?! If you yourself, than you’re more of the idiot than I thought, you dumbass! Go bleach your brain in-out to get it working!”

“Everyone! Everyone think that son of the King of Pirates is a devil himself!!!” he roared and I shut up. _He’s what?_

I think only after saying it, he understood what he did and got _so much paler._

“You’re… the son of Gold Roger?” I ask quietly, not wanting to rile him up unnecessary.

“And if I am?” I think I can see both fear and hatred now in his eyes. Similar hurt to the one I felt after visits in hospitals…

“I am from Flevance” I don’t know why I am telling it to him. I really have no idea why.

“And what about it?” I scowl, of course people in the east have little chance to know it.

One deep breath, I didn’t even notice when I stop crawling and turned around looking straight at him.

“My country was mining a rune, which in contact with human skin acted like a poison. It was a… slow process, which started like hundred years ago. World government knew it and still ordered us to mine it. We were living peacefully until one day people started to get sick. All of us. Elders, adults, children…” I know my voice is cracking, remembering hurts, but… “ the borders were shut up, anyone who got out killed on the spot, we were isolated without any help. My parents were doctors and were trying to find a cure while most of other people tried to fight the way out. My sister… she was… one of the first who got sick…” one breath, don’t look at him “let’s say marine killed everyone without paying attention to age or gender, killed us off like animals, I don’t really want to tell you or anyone for the matter specifics. My family died as well…” I think I can feel tears forming and body shaking slightly, I don’t think I can tell any details, not yet. “In the end I run away from the country under the pile of the dead bodies” after gathering the courage, I look up to see his face ashen. Another deep breath. “ When I run, I had only three years left before the poisoning kill me. Cora-san, that kind man who gave me this fruit to heal me, decided to try to help me and took me to many hospitals, all doctors upon knowing it is Amber Lead Poisoning started to scream, called me monster, calling in marine to get the job done and kill me. _The government told everyone it is contagious,_ which it isn’t, to justify killing us off. _And most people believed it_. I don’t know who Gold Roger was, hell, he could be worse than what they say or _way better._ Find someone who knew him, talk to them and then make a decision. You can hate him for all I care, but talking as if anyone has any right to forbid you to live is WRONG. This is fucking your life and you do what you want with it. There was a man saying that weak don't chose the way they die... it may be true, so the only thing you have to do is to show you're strong. And you’re not your father as Cora-san is not his brother. You are you, dumb idiot friend of even more naïve brat and another more intelligent one. I wish I was my father, you know? But I will never be, I am so much worse and will always be so much worse than him, because when he wanted to save life, I want to take it. And I accept it. Now get your dumb ass together and accept that you are your own persona, so I can stop wasting breath on you here and get away before that fucking gramps of yours take me to marine base!”

My throat is hurting after all this talking and… damn it, I never meant to say so much… now if he tells anyone, I would be…

“…Thanks.” I blink not sure why he’s thanking me for stating obvious, but…

“You’re welcome, now to get the hell out of here…” this is more of the murmur, but he come closer and actually takes the stupid chain off.

“…”

“…”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to. Now get going or gramps will capture you”

“… Thanks, take care of Luffy-ya, Ace-ya.”

“Don’t let them kill you, Torao”

“Trafalgar!!”

“Yea, yea, Torao” I scowl and now he’s smiling more warmly as if he found a common ground with me and it makes me both happy ( no idea why ) and uncomfortable.

“Whatever, let’s see each others on sea next time”

“Sure, as a pirate captain with pirate captain” I smile too, probably the most genuinely smile from the time with…

And going on, I have no time after all. I started running as fast as my tired organism could, but after some time… I hit a wall. A wall from muscle and steady breath and that clothes…

_Shit._

“Where do you think you’re going , you brat!”

And so I was promptly defeated and brought back to that stupid hut. Just great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! See you next time ^^


	6. Gears in motion

_**Ace's pov** _

I come back inside in a better mood than went out. Maybe it is stupid, there were always people around who cared a little about me ( gramps, Sabo, now Luffy ) but this is the first time someone who has, in a way, similar experience told me this. Old geezer told me to figure it out myself. That creep said that no one has any right to decide my own worth.

Argument so similar, but… Law actually felt like me too, at one point. It made me feel better, even if it shouldn’t.

‘ _The government told everyone it is contagious,_ _when it isn’t, to justify killing us off. And most people believed it_.’ I never thought about it like that, the fact that people may not know. That someone could just make them think like that, like those… doctors. Pros, people who should know. Isn’t it… stupid? But then again, Law didn’t freak out. Sabo didn’t leave him. Luffy still want to be around, maybe even more than before.

And gramps… he actually knew that piece of shit, right? And told not too bad thing about him – but maybe for the sake of appearance?

‘Still… he’s right. I am me. I won’t let them win by letting them superimposing that shitty man on me. I will become even greater pirate and then no one will ever do so.'

“Feeling good?” hearing Sabo always makes one feel better too.

“Yhm, did you…?”

“Nope, not all, only the end. You think he won’t tell anyone?”

I don’t have to think about it, I know. After all, he told me his own dirty secret in exchange, we can both be killed if this knowledge is in wrong hands.

“Not a chance, it is not like we will see him any time soon.” Of this I am sure. Before old geezer come back here, he will be far away and…

“I’m back!”

“TOO SOON!!” we both deadpanned and then I look at his hand, where Law is hanging… “Oy, you were supposed to be long gone, you jerk!”

This is where fist of love make contact with my head.

“Don’t encourage him, Ace! So you are the one to get off the sea stone? Why you never listen!?”

“I don’t have the reason to!”

“You have to, I am your granddad!!”

“Dream on, old geezer!! What did you do to him?”

He had the audience to look at Torao for a moment and even sign.

“Only one hit, I swear he needs more training, he’s way too weak! Or maybe it is the stone?” or the night crawling his way out… I won’t tell him that through. “ Anyway, he pass out on his own, tell Dadan and Luffy to come when he wake up.”

With that he let him on the floor and sit close. What is he even thinking?!

“We won’t be staying here because you want us to! I, Sabo and Luffy has better thing to do, get your work done on your own, you old geezer!”

“Call me granddad!” and so another fist of love have hit me. It hurt.

A lot.

Sabo manage to get me out of there and get Luffy ( old geezer fell asleep ). Luffy wanted to take Torao with us, but… Gramps had him for now and I would hate for him to wake up and make us stay here for a day. And Law looks like he need that forced sleep anyway.

Whatever it is, we will know later. If he didn’t get him off the island now, he won’t anytime sooner.

_**Law’s pov** _

Coming back to being conscious was… taxing. Everything hurt. Seems like I greatly overwork my body and the last hit was just too much.

Damn him, such a strength is a cheat.

“Awake now, brat?”

I can only glare at the man, from the last encounter I know that my room is fucking useless with cutting the guy – I can’t do it. Probably something to do with this Haki thing.

So I am putting as much hate and revulsion I can muster into it and keeping silence. He only smiles and shout for that Dadan woman to come.

“yes, Garp-san?” if her expression is anything to go by…

“Law will stay here for a month before coming back with me. As would I. Through we will stay in the town, so no attention draw to… anyway, I will come here with him every day and left him in your care. Take good care of him.”

Both mine and her jaw has hit the ground. He wants to keep me for a month here? For fucking what? Picnic? If he want to let me go, he should. If not… giving me time won’t change anything.

He ignores her attempt at turning him down – I am tuning it as it was a lost fight from the beginning – and after laughing a lot, I know now from who Luffy-ya has it, he turns to me.

Again.

“Rocinante took care of you, right?” Hearing the name, I froze. My body is starting to shake slightly before my mind get out of the shock of hearing him uttering _Cora-san’s name_ and anger is double now.

This and… curiosity.

“How do you know Cora-san?”

He eyes me for a moment before laughing yet again. The fuck is his problem?

“So this is how he was called in this super secret operation? Sengoku never told me” he laughed a little more before getting more serious and… sad “Sengoku, the person I am taking you to, was practically his foster parent and by extension I was like an uncle, I did spend a lot of time with that kid. A good one, I would add. Pity he is no more here, real pity. Sengoku was devastated too. Anyway…” he trailed as he saw my eyes getting watery “ In month you will get to know him. Maybe it is better not to beat around the bush. He’s Fleet Admiral, kid” and this is where the situation is getting _even worse._

“The fuck? You’re taking me to the head of marine? Why can’t you just kill me?!”

Somewhere in the back of my mind, the voice is saying that if he brought up Cora-san, then he can’t be a complete trash and probably Cora-san loved him a lot and vice versa and for this alone the man _might_ deserve a chance, but this voice is easily silenced with rage.

“He didn’t go into the details about you, it seems, only that it was not his decision and that he already knew about you from Rocinante” and that marine… knew I am from Flevance? Will he kill me? And then the sacrifice of Cora-san would be… the feeling of big hand on my head, ruffling my hair, is like a switch back to reality.

The one I needed and the one I slap away the moment I realize it.

“Don’t touch me!” I snapped and _he only laughs at that._ What a weirdo!

“Sengoku said he will protect you for him, so don’t worry. And something about making sure to keep you away from that scumbag Doflamingo.” Hearing the name himself, one I hate even more than marine, is both filling me with dread and despair. He must have sensed it as he took me with one hand and get out while I barely registered it.

Too much drown in my quilt, despair and pain from the memories of the past.

After a while, I did reconcile with my conscious only to hear him chatting all the time like Luffy. Apparently he’s going to get me some clothes and stuff and get a room to sleep and overall show me around.

Not that I didn’t live here the last few weeks, thanks you very much, but I didn’t say anything. I am so tired of it all already, maybe not being scared all the time and thinking and caring is exactly something I need? Still…

“Fine, but I want my sword back.” He looks at me disapprovingly so I add “ for self-protection. I won’t go around without weapon” this actually made him smile and he promise to give me back my sword he took away.

One good thing at the very least.

From that day on, I was being taken by that marine to many place, then left with Luffy-ya and company, then after spending some time with them and making sure he’s not there anymore, I tried to run ( this time it is some kind of handcuffs with sea stone implanted into it or so and only he had a way out. I barely walk around behind them or away from them) and got caught every single time with the fist of love as he calls it directed at my head.

It was painful.

Now, without having unconsciousness along with it, I truly understand how much.

And like this the days were going…

_**Third person's pov** _

After all those observation, he got only few things.

The kid’s name is something like Torao.

He knew those thieves.

Vice admiral Garp got custody of him and in no way he can kidnap him now.

And someone is looking for the kid with such a hat. The one his people prescribe after their first encounter. The one he never wore later on.

The description about eyes, face and even character were quite fitting. Nothing about this strange power as if to avoid unnecessary attention.

It is all an underworld deal, so of course it is risky, but then he would not be in debt because of the brats.

So after a day of thinking, debating and seizing pro and against, he called.

“Who’s speaking?”

“Bluejam, about that information you search for”

“… only for a real one you would be paid, young master won’t give you anything for false one”

“You mean the kid with the power to cut people into living pieces?”

“… wait a moment, please” he thinks he could hear ‘young master, there is some trail’ before all goes silent. Not even two minutes pass and Donquixote Doflamingo himself is on the other side.

‘Holy shit, I don’t know what the kid got himself into, but I can gain from it’.

“Hello~ I heard you know something about my lost boy”

‘Crap, so the kid was a part of this north infamous maniac crew?’ Thankfully his people didn’t hurt him.

“I know where he is at the moment, Mr Donquixote” with someone else he would have been less polite, but the man is known enough for his… less than pleasant reaction. Even on East Blue, people actually warned him not to call.

“Really? This is precisely what I want to know. IF the information is true, I don’t really like wasting my time, you know?” he would have to be deaf to miss this threat. Calmly, _maybe he will pay._

“Then you will be disappointed, sir, marine already got custody of him and may leave any moment. Getting access to this number took way too much time, unfortunately” well, maybe because in comparison he is literally no one.

But he will not ever admit it even to himself.

Silence didn’t reassure him.

“Tell me first the name of the marine, then I will decide if it is worth paying you for information about location. And don’t make me wait by some form of negotiation” so all is lost. At least he will get that one out of the picture and he didn’t have to consider having his people cut to pieces.

“Vice admiral”

“Which!?” is it even a difference?

“… Garp”

“Shit and here I was worried that Akainu and there would be _nothing_ left to pick up. Or worse, Tsuru. Good then, I will pay. Getting him out would be difficult, but not impossible. So?”

“… how much for the information? You never stated it in the deal.”

“Let’s say, if there was no vice admiral taking custody, I would have given you way more, but seeing as I may not even get him back… 20M should be it.”

“He cost me three of my crew members!!” if man was a little more smart, he would not try to get more.

Only dark, shivers impending chuckle could be heard.

“And how else would you know about his ability? Besides what did you expect from someone I have personally trained? That he will be like the rest of you? _I have chosen him for a reason._ Now, stop trying my patient before I will personally hunt you down and make you pay. And believe me, information on _your_ localization will cost me less and I would still get what I want.”

Bluejam only gulped. Nothing more to say.

“East Blue, Goa kingdom, we have seen him in Gray Terminal first and in the town as well. One of the kid called him Torao, three of them seemed to be his friends or so”

Silence… It made the captain sweat a lot and regret ever calling the man. Dread filled him like never in his life.

Then a chuckle transformed into maniacal laugh. Despite being so far away from the man, his whole body shook while listening to him. Trembling didn’t leave him for a long time.

“Thanks for your cooperation, you will get your money soon. See you in Goa, then. _I would love to_ hear everything in details” and so he hung up.

And Bluejam felt as if he had signed the contract with devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ thanks for all kudos and comments!


	7. time with Uncle

_**third pov's** _

It was a normal day for Makino. Customers coming in and out, orders and small talk. Makino always like it when people were happy, all smiling and enjoying the life around them.

One of the reason she loved having Luffy here. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Garp has taken him away to meet his other grandson and now Luffy has someone to play and talk with who is not adult. Being a little different and a grandson of vice Admiral Garp has made the children around here wary of the boy. Especially about his different attitude to life and standing out a lot.

That is why, despite missing the boy, she was willing to let him go and get some friends or even brothers. Having Sabo and Ace was a good thing for the boy. That is also a reason she was quite surprised when Garp has come here with another kid in town, visible a little older than Luffy and despite few similarities, she didn’t think they were tied by blood or at the very least close like he and Luffy.

Kid looked at the adult with unhindered suspicious, little annoyance and a lot of contempt. From what she remembered, no one in his family had such golden eyes as well, but it may be from mothers’ side too. Supposing that he is also his grandson.

“Hello Garp-san, nice of you to visit us.”

“Long time to see, Makino, major! I have a favor to ask” he said with his usual smile from ear to ear, the one she and everyone around always seen Luffy with.

“Come in, I bet you and your company are hungry.” Now she has bend a little to look into the teen’s eyes “What is your name?”

Kid stayed silent through, but the way he looked at her was suspicious at best, nothing of hostility directed at Vice Admiral.

“His name is Torao Law” seemed like Garp wanted to get through formalities fast and settle down to get supper. Little did he know that volcano was about to erupt.

“I am not!! Seriously, what you people had with my surname! It is not TO-RA-O! Go to school if you can’t pronounce it, you dumbass!” and so the fist of love has landed on his head.

“Call me uncle, you brat!” after regaining enough conscious from the punch, Law deadpanned and started to protest loudly while struggling.

“You’re not my family, you old geezer! Let me go!!”

“Uncle!!” and so the action has repeated itself while both Makino and the major looked at the scene with surprise, a little of fear for the condition of youngster and also disapproval from older man.

It didn’t look as if either of the quests were going to back down. Despite the pain, the glare only strengthened as if awakened from a slumber of sleep. As if the dream he was in disappeared and some great force was driving him to fight. Monkey D. Garp never backed down in his life and wasn’t going to do so now as well.

“Don’t touch me, you Navy’s dog!!”

“Stop being trouble, insolent brat, and introduce yourself or I will take you to train with the monkeys!” Boy was going to say another insult to the man when he caught up and looked at him puzzled. Then a smirk took its place.

“Why monkeys? You’re integrating yourself with those of your kind?” this was the bad move as another fist of love got in and kid looked barely conscious. If at all.

“Anyway, this kid here is Torao Law and he and I will stay here for a month, if you have a room. If not, I will go find something else” he said while taking him in his arms. No more protest was heard indicating that Law was ‘asleep’.

“Well… of course we have a room, even two. Luffy’s old one is still empty and the one always open for you…” Old man has interrupted her with his hand up in the air.

“Nope, it has to be one, the kid has dangerous people after him, Sengoku said to be careful” maybe he shouldn’t go around telling it to anyone, but has it ever stopped Garp before?

“Oh, sure, I will prepare it. What would you like to eat?” 

“Everything you do is great! Meat preferable. Thanks Makino!! Let’s go to get you some clothes, kid!”

The person in question was still very out of it.

“Don’t manhandle him too much, Garp, he looks like he can break easily!”

The answer on major’s words was this person’s usual laugh.

“Right? When he is back in HQ, I will start some proper training with him! For now I’m going easy on his, so you know.” It didn’t actually made another calm, elderly even more now pitied the kid.

“So he’s your nephew? Never knew you had sibling”

“Cause I don’t.” their baffled face made him elaborate “He’s Sengoku’s grandson. I am just taking care of him for a while.”

Man knew of the close relation between Vice Admiral and Fleet Admiral, so he left it at that. Having no more things to take care of at the place, Hero left with teen in tow.

.

.

.

Next stop was a shop.

Kid’s cloths were likely stolen, this much Garp knew, and it is better to have some legal ones when he takes him back to Marineford. You never know when will be the next time he will be deemed skilled enough to go out and not get caught.

Sengoku can be overprotective, all those nights he barely slept while Rocinante was away. Still, sadly he was right, his boy never come back. Garp would never admit it, but the bond those two shared was something he was a little envy of. The last time he saw Dragon was… when he was given Luffy to take care of. He loved his grandsons, but Dragon was also his family. His son.

For some reason Dragon decided to start his quest as revolutionaries. It is not that he hated him for this like the rest of the world, but not only once he asked himself if it is worth it. He might have been often busy and not always available, but he spent time with Dragon while he was a child.

Sometimes even stopped chasing Roger if Dragon needed him badly.

That is why he had mix feelings about his only son, _he never visited Luffy_. Not only left him with Garp to brought up, this he could vague accept, but never even sent letter or some words or… anything. For safety it might have been better, but for Luffy, Dragon will never be father.

Never ever, that place has been taken by Akagami and the place of brothers by Ace and Sabo. It hurt the old marine that the situation was like this. That he had to hid his grandson from the world as the moment it knew he is Dragon’s blood son, they would hate him like Ace.

That is why he was a little rough on them sometimes, if they become strong marine, he won’t have to worry. They would live one way or another.

Somewhere deep he knew it won’t work, he knew that Ace and even Luffy are too determined to be pirates, but he will try to change it. This is all he could do.

This and make Ace accept that Roger’s not that bad, but he couldn’t afford the thoughts now. He took another kid upon himself and so he has to take care of this first. Marines owned him for what they have once taken away, peace and protection he needs.

And someone to care for him. Maybe if they got along, he can persuaded Sengoku to leave the kid here after a while? Who knows, it may work out just fine.

While on the place, he was ready to start looking over the things and even buy what he liked, but something seemed wrong.

After a moment he remembered that Law was exceptionally silent and saw him still out of it. And chains made people around here thinks he is arrested. Realizing mistake, he just took what he thought would be fine or if not, then given to Luffy, and marched back to the ship.

On the way he ignored the puzzled look from his subordinates and started to rampaged through his belongings. Once he had taken them, stored or rather preserved, just in case. The little shining…

Found!

Handcuffs from sea stone. Despite good quality, which let the person walk, but it blocks enough to render someone not dangerous.

These were perfect for a little runaway.

Taking off the current chains and exchanging with this gaud was accompanied by the silent groan from the moving mess of black hair.

“Where am I…?”

“My ship” was fast and straightforward answer from Garp which seemed to cause a deep panic in teen.

“You said that I have a month!” accusating tone couldn’t mask the fear before it. This was not witty kid who has been snapping at him at the inn, but a frightened child who wanted to run away from the safety that could be provided to him.

“I am just exchanging sea stone. People in the town were looking at the chain funnily and Sengoku said not to bring attention to you too much” becoming aware that he was seen being chained like a damn criminal (which he is to be honest ) has made him too embarrassed to react “Let’s go, you need to remember the way to the inn and then to mountain! Today we have trip time, you can tell me something about yourself on the way, Law, right?” the name was confirmed by Sengoku and by extension Rocinante… this is when the great idea come to the man “and in exchange I will tell you what I know of your old man”

This was met with the glare from the teen.

“There is no way in hell you knew them, you old geezer!”

“Call me Uncle!!” he stopped from punching in time remembering he has fainted last time. Maybe kid didn’t considered him one…? Well, Garp decided to let this one go for now, but not _this_.

“Ace-ya calls you that!” this dawned on the man. Teen was imitating his grandson who never called him properly. Then marine tried to remember ever actually introducing himself and he kind of didn’t do it. He didn’t know Law knew his name from his information’s gathering, so he took it as a clue why he is called like this.

“Monkey D. Garp, kid, but call me Uncle!” those golden eyes seemed to analyze for a moment before reaching conclusion.

“Garp-ya then. We’re not family for me to call you ‘Uncle’.” His voice and eyes were cold, but the fact he resigned from calling him ‘old geezer’ was enough for Garp not to perceive it and smile the similar smile to Luffy’s. This actually unconsciously calmed down the teen.

“Buahaha you have a funny way with ending the names! Anyway, come on, to Makino’s first!” teen didn’t have to be told twice. He knew he could move now, but could feel how weak he actually was and that there was no way for him to escape Garp on his own, so he has kept going after him. An opportunity would arise and he would escape as far away from here as possible.

The room he was supposed to stay with the man in wasn’t spacious, but cozy, additional bed was placed in the corner, desk and the night lamp next to it and a wardrobe on the opposite side. To his delight there were some book, probably left specially for him. Another, bigger bed was under the window. All looked already prepared to sleep in.

After seeing through things taken for him ( he didn’t like color too much ) and placing in the rightful place, he has come down slowly and up to the table the Vice Admiral was eating at. He had to bid his time after all.

“Oi, Law, come here, they have a great meat here!” a loud yell could have been heard at the other side of the port, Trafalgar mussed.

Without any real protest, he come closer and sit as far as he could without making him suspicious about trying to run away.

He tried to look obedient. Useless. Powerless. Not a danger at all. Like someone who has given up to its fate. All in order to find an opening.

That is until old man had tried to feed bread to him and another war has started. Marine was so sure that he should eat it with the meat served as it will help him get stronger, former pirate was more keen of biting the hand trying to feed him than the bread it held and this little battle was on-going for a while.

Until Makino come to resolve the problem.

“Garp-san, could you?” reluctantly, he let go of both bread and kid, whose mood suddenly was way worse “Law-kun, right?” after a nod she smiled warmly even against that scowl of his and while still looking him in the golden eyes asked “Do you not like bread?”

“I hate it.”

“You won’t be strong if you won’t eat!” Garp stated with all confidence of this world.

“I will be sick if I eat it! I never could eat this thing!!” this seems enough of the argument for Garp who stopped his further protest and continued eating as if this hasn’t happened. Saving in memory this new information, Makino brought onigiri for him.

In the end, after eating to the fullest, he wanted to thank for the meal and move on with schedule. Vice Admiral through was unsatisfied and actually force a lot of meat on him as well. It was done in good intention as kid looked too thin and small and weak in his eyes. Law on the other hand was sure that he won’t be able to escape today.

Not after being stuffed like this and feeling so heavy on foot.

After bidding a farewell, they have started they way to the bandits’ hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ^^


	8. little jealousy

_**Ace's pov** _

When we come back from the hunt with meat, I was concerned. I mean, there was no gramps or Law anywhere in the sight. Luffy being Luffy started to cry, thinking we won’t ever see him again.

Being the older brothers, together with Sabo we have tried to console him, but at the same time I felt guilty. I really thought he won’t be gone. We should have taken him, it would be fine and far away from that geezer. It was selfish of me to think I know what he needs.

And now he is gone to the marine base he hates so much.

Damn, it sucks a lot, this feeling…

We’re in the middle of meal, when door burst open and gramps is here. We’re ignoring him in favor of Law to whom Luffy is immediately glued and won’t stop crying for the life of it. Strange feeling irked at the bottom of my stomach, which I tried to ignore immediately. Not that it worked completely. I never thought I would see such expression on Torao’s face. We can’t help but tease him about it and get his infamous dark glare in exchange.

This time I’m not ignoring the old man and actually listen ( he was shocked ) while between nap a little. He too for my defense. We got to know that Law is to be here for a month and will be left in hut every morning. One month to figure out a way out from this monster. Tough luck, gramps will stay too. To cheer him up, Luffy tries to give him food, but for some reason his face turns green and he refused over and over with paniced face. It would be worth to sacrifice part of my share to see it again. 

Later, while gramps is drunk and Dadan in disarray as he is here, we have managed to sneak out of the hut.

“So you’re grounded with us?”

“Yey, Torao will hang out with us!!!” Luffy was too excited for this. Not that I mind too much now. I don’t trust him completely yet, but he’s… alright I guess. Creep. And stubborn, freaky ass. But not that bad one.

“For now” as if I didn’t already expect the plan is being formulated in his head. Not that I think you will succeed, but good luck. 

“So tomorrow? We’re going to explore further in the forest. If you’re lucky, you may actually escape” Sabo suggested and it felt as a big conspiracy to piss off gramps. I like it.

“Well, if you won’t make it, you can wander with us from tomorrow on. Not that you want to stay with Dadan anyway, she will try to make you do housework” I added teasingly getting a glare in exchange.

Luffy was bouncing around, happy that he can spend time with all of us at the same time. I don’t know how he can be always so cheerful. Not that it is a bad thing.

“Dream on, I will get out of here.” Now he was kind of observing Luffy for a moment “ Is he stretching his arm or I am seeing things?”

We bursted in laughter, it seems like user won’t recognize another. Or Luffy’s is just too pathetic.

“I ate Gomu Gomu no mi!” his eyes widen visible while we're trying to stop ourselves and failing miserable. 

“You’re… a devil fruit user?” to prove a point he brings his wrist to Luffy’s skin and touch him with those things. Change and reaction is immediate and Luffy lies flat down. Both me and Sabo stare in shocked before I attack him and my punch sends him flying.

“What have you done to Luffy!?” I can only see red. And I thought he is not bad!

Barely sitting upright, he’s wiping the blood from his lips and looks at me unimpressed.

“Nothing, Ace-ya, you can let this weapon down, Sabo-ya, sea stone has this effect for devil fruit user. He is still little so effect was stronger. Look, he is fine now.” As if on order our head snapped and the only thing registering is Luffy standing on legs, looking a little disoriented “ This proves he is one and makes a good excuse for me being unable to follow you three efficiently tomorrow. I am truly tired with even walking, so be warned” if I didn’t know better, I would think he tries to make us go away.

“This is what I took off you this morning?” he nods “ I thought gramps beat you that much!”

“And after taking it off, I could run? Ace-ya, your logic amazed me” I felt my cheeks heat up so automatically I turn away my head and decided to change topic.

“Shut up! So we will see how you do tomorrow! Anyway, it is way better to think up some new things to do or the way to get some more money for the time we set off!”

“As a pirates?”

“Yup, we’re going to be pirates!” probably shaking away the tiredness, Luffy is again smiling happily and I can breathe easier too. Torao started to play with his… gum’s body. Yep, he’s creepy if he is fascinated by it.

“I was one” he says while not letting go of Luffy's hand and this statement makes our eyes nearly left its place.

“You were a pirate?! You’re still a kid yourself!” and I can’t believe he beat me to it.

“I… this was special crew and special circumstances, Ace-ya.” He don’t want to be asked then, huh? Even Luffy feels it and don’t ask _which is rare._

“How was it? Being a pirate?!” we’re going as close as possible as if we could to get more details of this from him. His eyes flicker for a moment and he whisper for us not to talk. Getting a clue, Luffy’s mouth is shut and we’re hearing gramps giving orders to Dadan.

We’re saved barely.

“I will drop him off tomorrow, take care of him properly then, Ace. He won’t be of use with this on.” Even old geezer think so.

“Why?”

“Sea stone has the weaker effect of the sea itself” Luffy said that throwing him in the water would kill him if I remember correctly. That power has so many drawback! “See you, I will train you soon to become strong marines!” hearing this I can’t stop myself, damn the consequences.

I and Luffy yelled that we will be pirates and we got hit with the fist of love. Sabo and Law too, despite not telling it aloud, geezer said that it is for thinking. How does he even know it!?

I kind of looked forward tomorrow. We have a pirate among us after all! Not a pitiful one like Bluejam's man. 

.

.

.

Torao was dropped to us in the morning. He didn’t look too good as well, that stone affecting him greatly.

We decided to make sure Luffy is not touching that thing. One near heart attack is enough. We had to slow down as well, with him being so grumpy and tired all the time and Luffy dead on accompanying him. It made me a little envy and I wanted to snapped at him for this, but I remembered that Torao has sister. Or rather had.

Maybe this talk with Luffy, someone so much younger and innocent, has to some degree remind him of these time? I know how it is to feel lonely, so for today I will let him have all this attention.

This is a moment together with Sabo we decided to join this slow march and talk more about pirate thing.

Being a pirate sounded as so much fun, just as we thought. Outside of the few… less than nice acts of the crew he was nice not to tell more about.

It sounded like family.

I could hardly wait to have my own crew and travel across world, fight and become infamous! It will be so much fun, so much… freedom.

I could tell we all wanted just that.

After a few explorations ( less than normally because of two turtles which come with us ) we had encountered a big boar. We had two option – to kill it and eat or run. Choice was obvious.

Together with Sabo, we have started to hunt it, when Luffy being Luffy, got in the way while trying to help and was nearly run over when his ‘Gomu Gomu no Pistol’ didn’t work.

Fortunately, we didn’t need to treat him or save him as Torao has pulled him out of the way and then together with Sabo, we had managed to immobilize and finished our future meal off.

“What the hell did you think!?” punch to his head for being an idiot. Not that it hurts him anyway.

“I wanted to help too! I’m strong!”

“Weakling!”

“Strong!”

“Weakling!!”

“Strong!!”

“Wea—“ I can’t continue as Torao is practically falling to the floor now. “ what the hell?! You too!?”

“Sea… Stone…” oh, right, I forgot.

“Come on, Ace, let’s go back for now. I think Torao has enough for today. Probably can’t try to escape today too”

“Sabo-ya, I thought you’re intelligent and nice, why you’re doing it too? What’s so difficult about Trafalgar?”

“It doesn’t suit you!” I yell and don’t give him enough time or attention to snapped back as we started to bring meat over to the hut to cook.

If his frustrating screams and huffs means anything, we have pissed him off a lot. He better get used to it.

And Luffy is again chatting his ear off.

He definitely deserved this.

.

_**Third's pov** _

At the same time in the marine base the man with a beckon stick to his face has entered the Fleet Admiral’s office and if the view of few new branded medical books has in any way surprised him, he didn’t show it.

“Sir?”

“Ah, Vergo, what is it? I’m busy” said the head of the marine.

The soldier didn’t seem put off by not friendly tone his superior has taken.

“I have few documents about new recruits for Vice Admiral Garp, Sir, but I can’t find him. I was told that they have to be given personally to him” if the question startled the man in any way, he didn’t show it outright.

“Leave them here, I can do it just as well, no, even better and faster than that idiot. He’s on vacation for three more weeks anyway, why no one seems to remember it I have no idea, pass it on to your colleagues not to bother with contacting him” visible Sengoku paid little attention to ‘his’ subordinate.

Vergo didn’t argue or asked another question, but complied immediately. No one observing from outside would think he actually cared about any of personal things kept by Admiral.

The problem was, the men was not only the perfect marine everyone thought of him, but also a spy and in fact the man inside who in reality belong to Donquixote Doflamingo himself.

For the next few hours the man has behaved as if nothing has happened and in the evening, he decided to give his report. Part of the base he was in at the moment was mostly empty, with a few exception. If anyone were to listen to him, their fate would be sealed.

_Drr Drrr Drrrr_

“Doffy, it’s me”

 ** _“Vergo, I was waiting for your report.”_ **After a moment of silent, the voice continued ** _“ And? What’s the conclusion?”_**

“I will sent a full one later, but it seems like Sengoku knows about Law. If what he said is right, Garp has three more weeks of vacation.”

_**“… so we have three more weeks to take back the brat. Good job, Vergo. Something else?”** _

“He’s buying books, for some reason medical” laugh erupted on the other side of line.

_**“… so want to buy him? Now now, Law is not that cheap. Still, have your ears open, if the date of transport is changed or Law has sold you out, then this information may be a trap. We have to beware of the possibility. Don’t contact me until anything important come up. We don’t want you to attract any kind of bad attention, do we?”** _

“Understand, Doffy” and the line was off. Vergo, Doflamingo’s spy in marine’s forces, has casually left the room he was in and go back to his duties.

Everyone he met on the way there has greeted him warmly, he was well-liked by other marines for his ‘hard working nature’ and ‘ great kindness’. Little did they know the real face of the man.

This way, thanks to the information he has just obtained, while being on the way Doflamingo could be sure that he has time to get to the island on time, gather information and formulate plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> another chapter is up, I think I will update them more frequently as I have few mostly finished and needed a few correction ^^ thanks for reading, until next!


	9. how to screw up royally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siblings so beautiful to have

_**Law's pov** _

Sometimes the only thing I see in my dream is his smiling face and repeating in the background words ‘I love you’… for example today. I feel even worse after them, aware of how much I want him to be here with me, to b alive, to meet Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Ace, Luffy and Sabo… but Cora-san had died. As some of them as well.

…

He had people who loved him, but _he chose to die for me_. He didn’t have to, I would not ever hate him for giving me up. Still, he did.

Past won’t change through, so any time after such a dream I repeat it to myself – _I will live, I will be free, I will never ever forget what he did for me._ These are my principles, all that I have to keep me going at the moment. _This_ , memories and… that idiots a little. Maybe it was short, but I started to get familiar with them, even… as happy as I can be. Not like with Cora-san, that was special. _He_ was special to me.

And they will never take place of Lami, no one can, but I felt like this with Bepo and Penguin and Shachi. So maybe… maybe I can think of them as friends. It certainly make the fact that I am to be dragged tomorrow to the marine less painful.

Today we’re going to restaurant for ramen as to leave a good impression for me on the way. It was a while from the last time I had it too, plus that geezer won’t suspect a thing or if we fail, he would have to cover for us or I would not go to their HQ. It would be such a _pity_.

Almost tempted to fail specially.

Actually, this is another proof that people are idiot. They didn’t question the suspicious looking customer. Luffy-ya has nearly uncovered us later on, but reaction of Ace-ya and Sabo-ya were fast. I am wondering sometimes if they already knew what he was going to do.

And all of them has a stomach of whale. I can’t believe how they can get so much food stored in. It should be impossible to do. Luffy-ya’s body is of rubber, but them?

They are impossible in themselves.

I can’t do much per see with those handcuffs and having nearly none energy. Thankfully, I had enough to run away from there. I got used to feeling tired again, seems like my experience with that deadly curse disease has at least one use. Through that meet up with Sabo’s father… and the way we got to know about it. Well, we all had our own secrets and I have only told mine Ace-ya in exchange for his, so.

As I said, who is your blood family doesn’t matter if they don’t think of you as one. Not as a means or toy or weapon. Doflamingo proved it to me just fine.

Those two are more of Sabo-ya’s family than anyone else.

Still…

“Your piece of the shit for a father is quite… rich and well-connected, right?”

This is the moment all eyes were on me. Of course, I am the only thinking person now with Sabo-ya out of the picture.

“Yeah…”

“Then for sometime don’t leave hut or go anywhere near Gray Terminal or town on your own and without precautions. If he knows you’re alive, won’t he try to get you back? You’re his only blood son, no matter what, _it looks better_. And this is what those trash care about, believe me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hired mercenaries, or worse pirates, to get you back. Bluejam may still be looking for us too. Better safe than sorry”

And who else? Doflamingo shouldn’t know yet, but… this is the only time when I am quite content with Garp ( aka ‘Uncle’ he still wants me to call him, never happening duh ) is here and most criminals would rather stay put. Better safe than sorry through.

“You think he would anything to such an extent? I mean, they are his parents, right?”

Okey, this is stupid, to think I am to explain it to that idiotic son of the Pirate King himself… so I will ignore him for now.

“Sabo-ya, you did run away from home and you wasn’t happy there, were you?” his eyes widen for a moment, probably trying to think if he should say it or not, but… “Just tell us what you truly feel”

Now everyone looks directly at _him_.

“Sabo?” and Luffy-ya is giving him a last strike, no one can lie to those eyes and sweet, worried voice. Curtisy of being younger siblings, I suppose.

“No, I was not, I don’t want to ever go back there and I want to be free! So I will become a pirate and one day write the book about the place I will see!”

“I will become a pirate greater that my shitty old man I never knew!” so this turned out into confession of goals? My own is…

“I will be stronger than you all and Shanks and become the Pirate King!!” this made us all smile, it is hard not to remember something he says so often.

“I will stop someone, who a person precious to me wanted to stop and become truly free. Then I will be a great doctor and… I will find a cure for Amber lead poisoning, outside of Ope Ope no mi. Then this world will have to accept what they did to… my people and I won’t ever let them think differently.” Last month I would say ‘killing Doflamingo, destroying government etc…’ but thanks to all the time I had for thinking while being with them, I start to realize… Cora-san never wanted to kill that bastard. He was out there to save lives. To save country. _To save me._ It doesn’t mean I won’t try to hurt those bastards who destroyed Flevance or Doflamingo, but… I won’t live for it.

It wouldn’t be life if I did so. There would be no freedom in it. 

Not that I will ever forgive or forgot, I will have my revenge, but _not only that._

Then the talk about who being pirates and who will be captain has come out and to be honest, it was a little funny to watch. In the last few days I told them all about my experience out on the sea and this is the only time they listened without ever straying attention from me. Another miracle.

“Well, let’s just leave it until the time comes, Maybe we will set out independently?” saying it, Ace-ya is taking out four cups and… No freaking way.

It it…?

“Seriously, sake? Ace-ya, you’re too young to drink, not to mention Luffy-ya. _I am too young for it.”_ Shit, is he completely crazy or… ah wait, this is Ace-ya we’re talking about.

“You stole it from Dadan?” I scowl hearing Luffy-ya. This is stupid.

“The source doesn’t matter, Luffy-ya, it is not healthy for you or them to drink it!”

“Doctor persona is talking through him again, it seems” Sabo-ya… other two only laughed at this while I rolled my eyes.

Ace-ya continued his explaining then.

“Did you guys know? We can become brothers if we exchange this cup of sake!” what…?

While Luffy was all smiling along with Sabo, I froze. This is…

“Brothers?! Really?”

“When we will become pirates, we may not be on the same ship, but our brotherhood will always be with us!”

“Wherever you are, whatever you are, we’ll always be bonded” all three of them took the cup in their hands, they were about to hit it together when finally noticing that I didn’t move to take mine.

“Torao? Don’t tell me you had not enough strength to get it because of these things? You should ask for help then, I would be honored to help you” Ace-ya teased me, but only one thing was before my eyes. _One person_.

Lamie… inside the burning hospital. In the closet I put her…

“I… can’t…” breath is caught up in my throat, _I am suffocating._

“What?” I don’t have courage to look them in the eye at the moment, so I just… look at the floor. I’m a coward…

“ I can’t do that, Ace-ya, Luffy-ya, Sabo-ya… you are important friends to me, this much I know, but… it is too soon for me. Not after… I’m sorry, go ahead, I will be… back in the hut…” I don’t even look back, just continue running on, I felt like just now I have betrayed them completely. Their trust, their friendship, their… acceptance.

‘I’m sorry’ was all I could say in a whisper.

After coming back, they tried to talk to me, but I tuned them down. The feeling of suffocating was still with me, the same one after Cora-san died, after my family died, after Bepo and the rest died… it was back, not in intensity, but enough to remind me every single second what I did. Of _my_ guilt in all this.

Last day… tomorrow is the last day and I am being taken to…

I don’t even want to think about it, but maybe… it is better this way, if I stay here a little more, I wouldn’t been able to leave them behind. Not anymore. That stupid heart of mine has already started to see them as family.

_But people close to me die._

So you won’t be close, not now nor ever…

_Only one more day…_

**_Third's pov_ **

****

Extremely tall blond man with pink, feathered cloak, white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, orange pants with white stripes and shades which makes it impossible to see his eyes sat in the expensive looking pink armchair. The man seems to be drinking some wine kept in one hand and reading a full report from his trusted right hand man, Vergo, currently on important mission of infiltrating marine.

Some veins is showing the longer he reads it.

The sentence ‘Sengoku is preparing for Law’s appearance’ is enough to displease him. Fleet Admiral is the one to give Garp unusually long holiday without pre-notice and the end of it is probably the time Law will be relocated to Marineford. There he won’t be able to get him back.

Not without his cooperation and exposing Vergo.

The problem is, he has no means to kill Garp, so the only chance is getting Law before he board the ship. Sneakily. For such an operation he lacks information about where he should start searching for him. Of course, he can send someone, but the moment Law see any of them, he won’t leave Vice-Admiral’s side, _this_ Doflamingo is sure. He may hate marine, but Law is probably more scared what Donquixote pirate’s captain himself will do to him for such an escape.

He may be right on this one.

Talk with Bluejam gave him vague information about the kids Law is hanging around with. All of them under that old man protection as well.

So he decided to trace him for today himself from as far away as possible – mostly by Haki - and not in open space. Ship has stayed beyond the reach of unwanted eyes as well. Doflamingo honestly had hoped that there would be an easy opening to get into and take kid back, but even when Law left those three with bottle of sake, he couldn’t as that hellish hero of marine was _too close._ The possibility of sensing him… was high as Garp is known for his use of Haki. The man in his prim labeled as a monster and an equal to Pirate King Gold D. Roger himself. Even if he doesn't use Haki, _**he's D.**_ The sole thought of facing him in any form scared Doflamingo. The whispers of late stories from childhood invoking fear from the bottom of his black heart. 

So another plan was needed.

One where Garp has to chose between one and the other.

Controlling Bluejam’s man and normal citizen was nothing difficult or _noticeable,_ especially that there were quiet after the short performance of the punishment if they didn’t. Bluejam agreed to cooperate without questions _this time._

So after one of them actually pushed into water Garp’s grandson and others were attacked, while Fist has gone under to get that kid out ( devil fruit user as well Doflamingo mussed in delight of additional advantage as Garp simple couldn't left him on his own to manage ) Senior Pink has used his ability and get the Law without anyone noticing. The battles on both fronts were finished soon. The only thing left were their dumbfounded expression when Trafalgar Law was nowhere in sight.

While still trying to get away, Law was put before Doflamingo on his knees. This is exactly when his movement stilled and fear mix with hatred, contempt and rage became exclusive on his face and expressed in the glare directed at the man. Everything that happened started to make sense to him as well.

“Welcome home, Law” the wide smile from his nightmare welcomed him and soon after the darkness overcame his vision. The next time he woke up, he was on the ship, the one he has once left with Cora-san, _in Cora-san’s old room_ , all alone chained to the bed with additional sea stone…

The only thing he wanted to do and the one he won’t do no matter what was screaming and crying. He won’t give them satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, I wrote it ages ago. Ages [ have another 6 nearly ready so XD ]. And then I find a fic who shared this thought of mine about reaction. And ofc I was equally livid and happy and excited and sad. From one side, it is so much in his character, from other I was happy before it that no one else took this route.  
> And I was wrong XDD  
> Anyway, decided to publish faster than one on three days, hope you like the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, until next!


	10. miracle safe

_**Third's pov** _

He was nervous.

No, nervous is not enough to describe his mental state.

 _He was terrified._ Today Garp will come with that Torao Law, the kid Roci, his Roci, gave his life for and disobey and lied to him to save. To say nervous is a big understatement.

The kid for sure will hate him on principle, but with time… maybe… who is he to kid himself, at best he may manage to make him tolerate his persona. Let’s hope he can do that much at least.

The knocking was heard.

“Vice Admiral Garp has come back, sir!” Sengoku was impatient enough to order his people to tell him immediately about this. He needed to mentally prepare himself and don’t look like a complete idiot or too much of the marine.

_'Relax._

It is just some kind of grandson coming to see you.

Yea, adopted son of your adopted son. Double adopted grandson. Who hates those of your profession.

_Breath'._

Sengoku waited ten minutes for Garp to burst into his office.

“…”

Sengoku waited half an hour for Garp to burst into his office…

“…”

Sengoku didn’t wait hour for it to happen and has gone off to find out _why it didn’t._

He managed to find him in _Tsuru’s office_ , looking over information _about Donquixote Family_ …

…

“GARP!”

Vice Admiral was in such a hurry he didn’t notice Sengoku coming in.

“Oh, Sengoku, long time no see, is it a new uniform?” these strange uncomfortable feeling in Fleet Admiral’s stomach intensified.

“Garp, where is he?”

“Who?”

“…”

“Ah, you see, it is kind of…”

“Garp, where is Law?”

There was a long silence while they stared at each other before Garp looked away and muttered the answer.

“… Kidnapped. Probably.”

It took all fifteen seconds for Sengoku to proceed this information.

“GARP!!!!! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!” and so one of the biggest fight in Marineford in the last few years has started. It didn’t have the chance to finish as Tsuru has come in and stopped both man, barely saving most of the files she has there. Both men were apologizing a lot for this.

.

.

.

.

He has woken up with his body screaming from the pain. The one left behind as a ‘re-eduacation’ he is currently on-going. Apparently saying ‘fuck you’ and ‘screw you’ and ‘I wish you burn in hell’ were not phases which Dolfamingo wanted to hear from him.

And something about unappreciated behavior too, ungratefulness and lack of proper stance, but Law was already in so much pain he hardly listened. Donquixote’s pirates knew how to hurt someone without killing them and with giving them the maximum pain possible.

Law was in hell.

Every single day in the morning he was being dragged for morning talk with ‘young master’ and if he was not behaving, he didn’t get to eat normal food with others at the table. He hadn’t had a meal there so far, so figure.

Of course, starvation was not an option, the food was shoved into his throat and if he tried to vomit, he would get a punishment for wasting it and be stuffed with it again. Mostly bread, which they knew he hates and always tried to vomit. 

The time between was the time he wondered if they are safe. If Luffy didn't drown and if Ace or Sabo didn't get hurt. He didn't think he had to worry about Garp, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he won't feel great with him being kidnapped and all that stuff. 

And mostly he remembered. Remembering the people who died for him in vain now and the pain he has left behind him.

Because he was weak. 

These parts of the days were the worst, way worse than physical.

In the evening, Doflamingo would come into ‘his room’ to check up on him if he was not busy. And talk a lot. Any snapping or retort or even hateful glare would be paid back with pain. Silence and pretending obedience resulted in ruffling his hair and praise, which Law loathed and chose pain in its stead. Everything done in the manner as if to break him.

Law was aware it was precisely what Doflamingo wanted, a mindless follower with this fruit which would one day give up his life for him to live forever. Law was not going to waste Cora-san’s sacrifice or help someone who already killed so many important people for him.

Still, pain and exhaustion was slowly numbing his mind, his thinking and all these rebellions’ talk back and defiant action started to cease over time, the frequency of punishment lower and lower every day. Boy from Flevance simple didn’t have enough strength to keep it up. For too long sea stone were suppressing his strength and so, despite having better tolerance toward it thanks to prolong exposure, his body was actually weaker than it was even when he joined this hellish crew. When he was dying. And now his mind was catching up to it. 

He understood it when one morning Gladius was to apparently take him to breakfast. _With them._ This little fact, this event, has actually uphold the flame of hatred long enough and he started to fight back only to be tossed inside ‘his room’ again.

This was the day he actually cried apologizing to Corazon that he failed, that he is not free, that he wasted his chance. He apologized to his dead savior for breaking.

And breaking he did.

After months of this ‘lessons’, Doflamingo actually achieved his aim. Or so he thought. He was following his orders without any resistance, but at the first chance spotted, he decided to take it no matter the result. The storm, which come from nowhere, awakened hope Law thought he has lost. First time in a while no one was keeping an eye on him, no one kept taps, no one made sure he is there. After making sure no one is even marginally looking at that direction, Law tip over the roof, while still having on the sea stones handcuffs and got himself sucked into the water.

Because it was especially vicious one, it took more than a moment for Doflamingo’s lackeys to remember that _Law was supposed to be somewhere here_. After searching the ship thoroughly and making sure that Ope Ope no mi’s user was not there, everyone stilled in fear and did their best to avoid Donquixote Doflamingo. Captain was fuming, yelling at them to find the brat, they searched all island around them in hope he has somehow got there instead of sinking in the sea, without results.

In the end they accepted that he probably died and so the fruit has re-grown somewhere. Somewhere he may not get hold of first. Doflamingo’s mood didn’t improve for a long time.

Marco would never suspect to find a sleeping boy being taken care of by a dolphin of all creature on this island. When asked, he answered him ‘fuck off’. This is the moment he decided that he like the brat. Cheeky one. In the end, he managed to get out of him the name, Trafalgar Law, and that he had ‘accident’ and miraculously survived. When asked if he want to go with him, the first reaction was also ‘fuck off’, but after a moment he asked who Marco is and why.

Answering who he is was simple enough, the first commander of the Whitebeard, Marco the Phoenix.

Boy’s eyes got wider at that, but he didn’t try to run away immediately, calculating his chances.

Second one… ‘Because you’re alone. At one point, we all were lonely until Oyaji didn’t take us in, it is sad to see a child on such island on his own. And dolphin adopted you, kind of. Isn’t it good enough reason in itself?’

In the end, Law accept the proposition given by Marco and has gone with him, mostly not to spent the rest of his life on such a tiny island. And… he hated being on his own now. Once he had family. Once he had Cora-san. Once he had Bepo and others. Once he had Luffy, Ace and Sabo. He couldn’t be alone anymore, not like this.

And if he is with them, Doflamingo can’t touch him.

But first… while there, while reigning in his fear for reaction he may got, he told about everything to that ‘Oyaji’ , Yonko, the one who held the title of the strongest man alive, Edward Newtgate.

And the man didn’t send him away, didn’t look at him in disdain, didn’t consider him liability, he let him become one of his own under one condition – as long as he stays as one of them, he won’t go searching the revenge.

Law thought hard about it and… accepted. Corazon wanted him to live and so once again Law was going to learn how to do just that from the scratch. The last months… has greatly dismissed his proves in this area.

In less than half year later, a letter to Marineford was admitted, precisely to Vice Admiral Garp’s office.

_I’m alive, tell them that_

And nothing else. ‘Uncle’ was on verge of happy tears after reading it, just a few week ago after becoming Shichibukai, that despicable flamingo man said that Law is dead. Luffy and Ace has already mourned him along with Sabo’s death… good news has reached them soon.

All of them, even Luffy, knew that no matter where he is now, it is better if blond Shichibukai is not aware of his status.


	11. welcome on the board!

_**Law's pov** _

First impression upon regaining a little of my conscious was that they found me, ‘saved me’ and taken back to… Fear was coming in the big waves and complete and utter despair filling my being.

This was my only chance at gaining any kind of freedom and I failed. Thought of going back to what happened during the last months… I couldn’t stop my body from shaking. I didn’t want to open my eyes and face cruel reality of what is ahead of me.

That is until something wet and smooth started to touch my leg.

The hell? Those pervents wouldn't dare to…

“Stop that, you fuckers!?” I yell why snapping completely awake now and sitting upright only to see… dolphin.

Fucking dolphin.

I blink few times, make sure to rub clean my eyes and look again as if daring the imagine before me to change into that of the nightmare.

It didn’t, I managed to escape and survived. Holy shit, this is just impossible, third time I am escaping that bastard and this is the second time I survive something I shouldn’t. It is as if something is looking out to make sure I live.

…

Does it have to do anything with ‘D’? Possible. Not that anyone can tell me anything about it, an offhand comment make me realize that Garp knows nothing about the origins of this and he is the only living D I know who is adult and _I could ask._

Other option is someone high in Navy… *cough Sengoku cough * but the chance of him telling me are not existing. Not any time soon.

I can feel calmness overriding my mind, tiredness of my body lessening and this is the moment I can see that sea stones on my hands were crushed open along with one of my wrist. Panic comes again, it seems shock of being nearly dead has numb completely pain which is coming back slowly now. Still, I am a doctor, many times I saw my father actually took care of this kind of injury ( lighter but still… ) and with my fruit… I create a small room – it was so long from the last time I did it and the efforts actually surprise me – and start working on it. Not even one hour later it is all properly put together and bandaged with my torn sleeve as tight as possible.

There is something I miss through, my hat, the only thing I had left from Flevance. The only thing which connected me with my family outside of my memories... Doflamingo must have it in the bag I had with me that day Senior Pink kidnapped me.

Anger is a destructive emotion, if I wasn’t already so emotionally exhausted, I would curse that pink flamingo with every insulting word I know. I have good enough reasons for it too.

Trying to not overuse my injured hand, I gathered some food from the island I was taken to by… this cutie.

One that needs name…

“From today on you are Bepo number two as long as you stay with me!” I tell her, she’s a girl I think, and the sounds she gave makes me believe she was fine with this.

I’m quite positive about it.

So for the next few weeks, I am trying to survive, not suffocate from memories and nightmares, play with Bepo number two as long as I can and tries to find a way out without revealing Doflamingo that I am alive.

This means no ship of pirate. And the chance of not pirates’ crew coming here is… so slim one would cry.

Slim is not zero through and everything is better than going back to him.

One day my wake up was with more fruition, _someone was looking at me_ , seeing the blond hair my first thought was that _he found me,_ especially with that pink jacket… but no feathers and the posture is smaller and… that face is not Doflamingo's.

So I manage to calm myself enough.

“Hello kid, I’m Marco, what’s your name yoi?”

“Fuck off” maybe not the best response but I had enough of being a prisoner.

And I may not be adult yet, but calling me kid is overdoing so I glare at the possible enemy, readying myself to create room to fight and refused to answer.

The blond man signs, sit down and actually manage to pat Bepo number two without any resistance, which may or may not mean something as _she saved me_ , who is not overly pleasant person. Still, he seems not evil, the vibe he gives are that of someone strong, someone dangerous through.

“This beauty here was keeping me away from you while you were sleeping, really overprotective one, isn’t she?” he smiles and I know this is kind smile.

In some way like Cora-san’s or Luffy-ya’s, not like _theirs_ , but not malicious.

I don’t lower by guard, but still this reassure me and my body relax ever so slightly. Possible my glare also soften, but as I was still paying all of my attention to the man, he was doing the same to me.

“Me and my friends thought of supplying the water from here as someone has accidentally throw it away thinking these were… empty barrels. So if you were to tell me how to call you, I wouldn’t have to keep calling you kid yoi”

This makes sense, that is as long as he doesn’t work for Doflamingo, but… I have no idea which sea we are in even.

“Trafalgar Law” his eyes didn’t widen or glint, only smile got bigger and either he know nothing of me or is a great actor.

“Law, huh? So why is a kid like you alone on such a tiny island so far away from any civilization? You won’t blame me thinking that this is unusual, right yoi?

What to say… I can’t just not say anything, people got more curious when you don’t want to tell them anything, it is way better to lie by omitting the truth, giving away only not dangerous parts.

“I had an accident, tip over the ship while there was storm and she saved me and brought here” safest truth possible in my situation.

“And your wrist-yoi?” that injury… with pseudo bandage he shouldn’t see the abrasive part of my skin, but still…

“Hit the stones, I suppose, while I was going down…”

“So you can’t swim and went out into the sea, Law yoi?” man seems amused by this and I got annoyed.

“It is not that I can’t swim, I am incapable of swimming” I caught myself too late that I revealed important information for nothing. The embarrassment and fear of possibilities come a second later – is this how Ace-ya felt back then?

“So you’re devil fruit user? I would ask which you ate, but being one myself, I know you should keep cards close, so don’t worry.” He seems in thought for a moment while still petting Bepo the two “ Want to come with me?”

“What? Fuck off!”

There is no way that I would… but then I would stay here until next one, someone associated with Doflamingo possible… should I risk it or not?

Maybe… but not before I got vital information. The man didn’t stop looking at me for some reason or seemed offended by the way I was talking.

“Who are you Marco-ya and why you want to take me with you?” cautious first step, never should you underestimate danger.

Ever.

“I am 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates yoi” breath caught itself in my throat, I have been talking to the right hand man of someone way more dangerous than Doflamingo. Someone everyone in this sea were afraid to go against, _even marine_. The man didn’t show anything after witnessing my reaction and continued as this is nothing big “I want to take you with me, because you’re alone. At one point, we all were lonely until Oyaji took us in, it is sad to see a child on such island on his own. And dolphin adopted you, kind of. Isn’t it good enough reason in itself? Well, at worst giving you a ride sound good too, aren’t I right yoi?”

I am dumbfounded. He is.. right of course. Moreover, the chance of Doflamingo attacking this crew to get me are none existing, not a chance at all. At the very least I can get to civilization. And…

Not every day you can see someone labeled as the strongest, I should be afraid of facing him, but instead my blood is running faster, what kind of person is he?

I had to stop myself from starting to laugh from both being nervous, worried and excited now.

“Okay, if it is still on, I would take you up on your offer, Marco-ya.” After I said it, Bepo number two just left.

Just like that _as if sensing I am safe now_. What a strange dolphin. I waved her as a goodbye through, which seemed to amuse the man a little.

I tried not to look up at his crewmates, not yet, not until I know what verdict will have for me Whitebeard. _He is Yonko, after all._

While on the boat back to Moby Dick – the name of the ship – I was wondering what I should tell him. In the end, I decided on everything. Better to be thrown away faster than be considered liar and trouble later on. Still, Doflamingo was open-minded at the very least, while most of people tend to fear me and hate me on the spot for being a walking white disease. It was a while since the last time anyone get to know about my… past. Ace-ya is in similar situation, so he can relate to me in the way I could to him.

This man is not so simple, I know nothing about him and… he may just as well kill me on the spot. This is the risk I have to take no matter my fucking fear. At least I don’t have to worry he would be afraid of Doflamingo.

One less problem for me.

“Now, now, don’t make such a serious face, Oyaji does not hurt anyone without reason. Come on, he wanted to see the kid saved by dolphin yoi” _breath._

I nod to him and enter. The man inside… is huge. Not tall like Doflamingo, **_just huge._** Despite being in old age, I can feel he is strong, so strong my body trembles from being near him.

Even if my legs want to run from the sheer horror of difference in power, I myself don’t feel any malicious intent from Yonko, only… curiosity as Marco-ya said.

His voice has power in it too, I get to know after a moment. The same kind of power as Garp-ya.

“So you’re that kid, huh? Marco said you’re on your own.” No reply to that, I don’t know what I should tell him, my mind is empty “You alright there? So afraid you can’t move? Don’t worry, I don’t eat kids, just drink sake, Guarararra” this actually work like a slap and I got into a mode of ‘doctoring’ as Sabo once described. _Extremely annoying doctor._

“You shouldn’t drink so much, just looking at you and one have an idea of how bad your organism is already. If you continue, your liver won’t function for much longer, moreover the amount of the possible sickness out of it are…”

“I will drink however much and whenever I want!”

“Then you will live shorter, you old man!” after upholding his gaze for all 5 minutes – no way I am giving up medical expertise – he started to laugh.

“I like you, kid. What’s your name again? And why do you want to join?” Join? Is it some kind of interview, this is about...

Not his health, but _my future_ , damn it, I got out of my place. A glance at him, someone capable of destroying the whole world, is telling me he is not angry or care about my opinion in fact.

So I tell him. All, not in details, but enough to leave impression. About Flevance, about Donquixote family, about Cora-san, about Ace-ya, Sabo-ya and Luffy-ya and Garp-ya and the way I end up here and ask if I can be deposited somewhere…

He never stopped looking at me or interrupt me or want any kind of details, just listened.

“Looks like you had a hard life, kid. Still… if you want to stay here, you can’t go off for some revenge quest or anything.”

“So you won’t give me a lift, I unde- wait, what? You mean like stay in your crew?” I can’t hide my shock. I, for a fact, know he cares little about Ope Ope no mi, he brush off this fruit.

“Why not? You have no home, right? And you won’t go back to those friends of yours as you won’t place them in danger now or want to be dragged to Marineford by Garp. I’m sure you will fit here just right” After saying this he took another big cup of sake and drunk it all in one go.

What is going…?

“Why? If your crew know the story, some of them will be more than displeased and I really doubt it will be a complete secret, will it?” the sour feeling so familiar when something is about Flevance is filling my heart.

“You can tell anyone you want to know, kid. Only Marco has to know as he brought you here. And will be in charge of you if you stay. Still, the condition is: you won’t go and try to take revenge on Doflamingo or go out of your way to attack marine. Doing so is risking your family’s life here. Hurting family is not something I can forgive easily. ” despite talking about family like Doflamingo, this feels different, _this is different_ , so honest.

I can see the same kind of determination to protect I saw in Cora-san’s eyes and _I believe him_.

Not going after revenge… leaving Doflamingo alone… this is… _not his wish_. I am to live and now I am a shell. Not like after Flevance, I know that somewhere there exist people I care for, but… I was nearly completely broken into it. I need time to heal, to get stronger and then maybe one day I will be good enough, strong enough, to go see them.

Doflamingo can wait, no, _can burn in hell_ , best died, but for now… I will… that quest in revenge… I will put it in stasis.

For as long as it will take and after I pay off the kindness given me now by those people.

“…Okay” I know my voice is breaking “Please, take care of me” I say while bowing head in respect and I can feel tears getting out.

“Gurrararrara no need to be formal, welcome, son, Marco will show you around.”

Something ticks me off through.

“If I were to confront Doflamingo, I can’t be sure not to lose my cool and…”

“Don’t worry about that brat, if he comes any close to you, he will have his share for it. I said not to search for revenge, son, if he intend to hurt you or take you away, he will have to fight me and others to do so. This is our family, our crew!” as if to emphasis, that gigantic sword of his has hit the ground and destroy part of the floor…

I tried to ignore it.

“How should I call you? I mean, I had father, I can’t ever replace him and all of them call you Oyaji…” as I couldn’t Lamie.

“Whatever makes you happy, son”

…

“Then I will call you Gramps, like Ace-ya does to Garp-ya” I said it little sheepishly and a scowl showed on his face as if being compared to Garp made him unhappy and it actually made me laugh. Genuinely too, first time in such a long time I felt… safe. His face relaxes and he shooed me out of the room, leaving me in capable hands of Marco-ya. 

“So… what kind of fruit you have? It is better to know beforehand so I know what you will be doing and with what you will be training.”

“Ope Ope no mi” and his jaw hit the floor before he laughed aloud and start going around saying that they have just got the best doctor in the world. Hearing it I felt my cheeks flush while they smiled and talked and laughed.

It felt… nice.


	12. Wanted: Torao

Training that Marco has entitled Law to has easily proved the teen possessed talent, more than good basic skills and quite the acceptable control over his devil fruit if you considered he was still new to it. Little by little, he was included into all of the crew activities, from training through fighting to partying, to the last one he was less inclined, but complied after a while.

On his back the proud tattoo of Whitebeard was featured and a heart on his chest – the tribute to Corazon, the one who saved his life and soul. Marco heard the whole story and could understand why.

Of course, he never pitied him, _Law would hate it if he do._

As a doctor, the newest recruit of Whitebeard and member of 1st division was reading a lot, outside of his standard training and other usual chores. People sleeping in the same room got used to him going to sleep the latest and waking up first – the courtesy of his insomnia. Also, he talked more and more every day as well, fondly sharing bits of his memories about people he cared for.

And of course with time kid had to change his look as well, yellow shirt and blue pants instead of his previous more dull ones, black coat with crew’s symbol on its back, his new hat was pit black as his boots and covered his hairs causing it hard to perceived it, he wore a special glass to change the color of his eyes from gold to gray – was suppose to be black, but the mix become this – and the gigantic cursed sword called Kikoku he found on one of the island we have been to on his back. Another addition was a white scarf which covered his face a little whenever he was outside of the ship.

Marco was not sure if anyone would fall for it or it would make people suspect even more that something is wrong. Anyone who paid attention would think _he is hiding his face_. Still, if the teen felt more secure with this…

With the permission of Whitebeard, Law has sent a message to Garp the Hero about his survival soon after the appointment of Doflamingo as a Shichibukai. Despite knowing Law only for a few months, he knew he left out the more gruesome details as what precisely happened after being captured or what happened to him in Flevance, but… Marco didn’t press and neither did Whitebeard. Still, he has reserved a certain amount of hatred toward a man who manage to scared so badly someone who survived genocide.

“What’cha doing, Law-yoi? Thought you already sent that letter” After hearing his commander, Trafalgar actually smiled before answering.

“Analyzing in how many way Vista-ya has kicked my ass. He’s damn good as a swordsman, way better than Diamante ever hope to be. Little by little I’m adjusting to that cursed sword. She’s a beauty” fond tone shows respect that is necessary while being swordsman, something Vista has commented on. Commander himself admitted to having fun with training the boy after all. In his words ‘There is nothing better than training someone talented who can one day give you a run for your money. Expecting that challenge can rise one’s blood more than once!’ One of his dreams is fighting the one who is currently holding the title of strongest in this profession, but so far they have not encountered him.

“All is good, but I think Thatch was searching for you. Get going, yoi”

Teenager groan, expecting possible trouble he got into or another celebration or something between. To Marco it seems like he hates surprise.

“I will be there in a moment, thanks for telling, Marco-ya” First division commander chuckled a little after seeing the scowl threatening to appear on his face and show him with the hand to hurry up.

It will take time, but kid will adjust to being here or so he thought.

.

.

.

.

.

Not too soon after joining, his first battle under the Whitebeard’s flag has taken place and while there, he did use his powers. Thanks to everyone’s help, his combat abilities improved and outside of two safes from Jozu, he managed on his own.

This was also the first time he witnesses the transformation into phoenix by Marco and could openly admit that the fruit hold by his division commander was damn useful and powerful. Strangely, sometimes in the middle of it, his mind starting making him feel… presence? And not inside his room, but _outside_. If not for the familiarity of the feelings thanks to Ope Ope no mi’s abilities, he could have been disoriented because of it.

And this is dangerous in the battle, so he mostly tune those voice and feelings down.

While taking care of the few people who got hurt, he remembered something, which was not on his mind for a long time.

‘Haki… That was Observation Haki! But is it…’

So of course Law had to ask.

“Thatch-ya, if I start suddenly to feel presence and know where what is without room, does it mean it is that Haki thing?”

After receiving message, the commander laughed and smiled widely while dragging the teen to the bigger group of people.

“Oi, guys, baby boy has awakened Haki! This means he can drink now!”

Hearing this, boy’s eyes widened a lot and he nearly tried to run away when one of his crew member has kept him in place and practically shove a cup to his hand.

“Guys, for Law’s first time of using Haki!” everyone raised their drinks and get it down in a moment while happily talking and laughing.

“Laaaw, come on, this one is for you!” one of the commanders, Blamenco, said while practically hugging him, visible drunk already.

“Okay, Okay, get off me!” going by their example, Law did drink all in one shot, nearly being choked by its strong taste, and then people continued to cheer for him.

“So now you’re legally adult, kid?”

“Oh, shut it, gramps, I shouldn’t have drank it at all, now you will use it when I say you have to reduce drinking, will you?”

Smile and characteristic laugh has answered him.

“Anyway, son, you will get the training in it done, so you won’t be getting a lot of headache. The faster you learnt, the better. For now, just enjoy the moment, Gurararara”

Smile was responded with a smile, a little more devilish one. 

“The sooner I learn it, the sooner I can learn something else you mean? Don’t worry yourself, I will find a way to heal you soon enough.”

“Good luck then, brat” said the strongest man on the sea while taking in another big cup of the sake…

‘It will be way harder than I thought’ thought the doctor while measuring the amount his captain is drinking daily.

.

.

.

.

‘Apparently there is another user of the Ope Ope no mi… The thing is, how much should the reward be and the name…? ‘

Sengoku thoughts were racing. If the kid survived, he would be around this age too, he muses.

The kid… this age… no way…

But Garp reacted strangely to the news of this particular user being a part of Whitebeard pirates… We all did as it is horrible news for Navy, but usually Garp cared not about such a _tiny_ thing, if one is a pirate, he was going to catch them and put into jail.

This one he took personally through, not anger like remembering lost life close to him. He took his kidnapping way worse.

_He know something I don’t._

Short journey along with rice crackers Garp loves so much and straight to the places he usually hangs out at instead of doing his damn job.

It didn’t take that long to localize that walking destroyer.

“Garp, there is something I want to ask of you”

“Sengoku! And here I was going to get over to your office for cookies! I just found this tea and wanted to test it out! I bet they will go delicious with it.” He was grinning from ear to ear, through someone who knew him could see his nervousness.

Suspicious practically could be smelled in the air.

“Yea, come on, let’s have a tea, cookies and talk. For sure there is a lot you have to tell me about, right?”

And that failure of the Hero who, in Sengoku’s mind, should get himself thrown away through the window, is laughing and trailing behind the Fleet Admiral while loudly eating those damn crackers he had brought as a bait.

Typical for Garp.

After getting the water on and taking out cookies, he sits comfortable in his chair while Garp took over nearly all couch. Making sure they are alone, he started with chit chat about this idiot’s grandson only to ask the intended question.

“And how is Law doing?”

“That brat has gone off and become a pirate again, what a nuisance!”

Sengoku could only raise a questioning, or rather accusative, eyebrow. This is when Garp found out he was caught by this naturally asked question.

“I mean…”

“Garp, you know, you’re not a good actor or liar and you got attached to the kid even if you spent with him only one month. If you think I would believe you would not get angry someone else has eaten the fruit he once had _, but instead irritated as when you said your grandson wants to be pirate_ , then you think me a fool.” After another sip of the tea he added a question “How long?”

“… I know for the last three months, kid sent me a note that he lives, nothing specific. Didn’t want to let certain pink disaster to know so didn’t tell you.” Vice Admiral shrugged after answering while scratching his head “He wanted me to tell Luffy not to worry about him, you know? This is something! If that bastard didn’t manage to get him, the kid could actually get accustomed to being here…”

“And whose fault is it?! _Especially careful,_ Garp, _with all possible warnings!_ was what I told you every time you gave a report!” Fleet Admiral signs into his cup before putting it away “ I have to give him a bounty, you know? Something small for the beginning… “

“…Sign it as Torao, without name.”

Second eyebrow was raised.

“A… Luffy said that his surname was something different, that scumbag must know it, but this one is only because my grandson is incapable of repeating full one, so a nickname. Perfect not to bring attention from that scumbag, isn’t it?” another crackling laugh has been resonating in the room. Even if this will work…

“You aware he is part of Whitebeard’s now?”

“Yea, I will beat it out of him when I have a chance!”

And Sengoku didn’t doubt him for a moment.

“Then bring him here after you do, we will color his hair differently and maybe some devil fruit who change appearance can be found? He didn’t do anything too terrible yet. We will keep him for a few months in Impel down to clear the thing up.”

“I may, you know? So, do you have more cookies?” during the time Sengoku was scheming, all he has taken out to treat _himself_ and Garp to, was entirely eaten by the man alone.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!”

“Buahahaha” was the sounds echoing behind the shutting doors.

.

.

.

.

‘Being a king was my destination for sure’ thought the new king of Dressrosa while enjoying the advantages of this new lifestyle. Yes, the city was being rebuild, the damage covered, people loved him, business was getting better and better and the sole fact that Celestial Dragons are tearing their hairs out at the fact that they had to listen to a fallen one like him is all the better.

Everything has gone according to the plan and his treacherous brother’s attempt at thwarting him was completely futile.

‘Or not’ thought the Shichibukai while his grin faltered.

He didn’t have either Ope Ope no mi or Law. His initial plan was to make the boy his right hand man, the next Corazon, and here his dear brother gave him the fruit, whose chosen user in Doflamingo’s mind was suppose to die to let him live forever.

First thorn in his side.

He made Law rebellious as well, hating Family, hating Doflamingo, while picturing that betrayer as a saint, when this was _him_ who took the brat in when he was at the bottom. It could have been remedied through, _nearly was_ , and then Law died. Did he tip over on his own? Or because of the sea stone just fall out? Or pass out from the wounds he gathered during that time? Or from lack of sleep?

All equally possible.

He adjusted his shades angrily, he should have not let out Law on the deck, but when there is a stick, there must be a carrot as well. Carrot shouldn’t kill through. And now his plan was destroyed once again and he just can’t find any information about the fruit.

It may be years before someone finds it and this someone can be from one of the strongest crew or marine’s, which would permanently destroy his hopes until that person dies. Again.

Well, he might be just lucky to get it first this time.

_Like Rosinante last time._

Now was the time for…

“Young master! New user of the Ope Ope no mi was located!” when Baby 5 has come into his room running with the news, Doflamingo nearly fell over from sudden movement.

“Where!?” excitement and disappointment evenly has flow through his veins, the fate still may love him, it seems. But well, he is a God, so of course it does.

“In Whitebeard’s crew! There is a wanted poster of him!”

Or not. Calm down, maybe something will kill the guy soon.

Maybe he himself.

Rather not, _Newtgate would murder him._

“Show me” saying so, he put away all he had in hand and move in the direction of Baby 5. After taking in the picture with ‘Torao’ as a name for a minute, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

It was both a surprise laugh and _a_ _happy one._

“Young master?” Baby 5 asked questioningly. After all, young master was so sad after Law’s death and now the user is not on his side and he should be rather angry, _not amused_.

“Call everyone to come for a supper today, it seems that our little cute Law is not dead yet.” Creepy smile only widened and the laugh didn’t completely subdued.

“But…”

“Baby 5, he just did make over, not change his entire face! This is not someone new, but Law! He actually survived. Maybe now he is with them, but not forever if I knew him. He’s not someone who just let things go, I know it as I am like this. Call everyone, okay?”

“Yes, young master!!”

Good mood didn’t leave him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> Yea, I was out for a long time, over week, but I had reason. I passed my exam, I got to know, and then all strength which I would focus into moderating chapter a little was lost on my happiness and any time I thought it is time to get it done, I kind of let myself drift away on some other things.  
> For being absent so long, I'm sorry, I hope you will like this new chapter and next one's ^^  
> I will add them daily for a while until I am out of material~first part of this story is long finished after all :P


	13. Chapter 13

The next years has gone mostly peacefully, I had been participating in fights, training, improving as a doctor and Ope Ope no mi user and gaining knowledge.

Also about Gol D. Roger.

Yes, that man was D. just like me and Luffy-ya and it seems now Ace-ya – I told about mine to gramps too and that my family used to hide it for generations now.

Captain was not too keen on telling me much about him, something about pissing him off when taken away Oden or someone from Wano as Marco said, but still… Some of the thing made me think of Ace and it terrified me. If I, who never met the man, can see similarities, than someone who knew him may do so easier. I couldn’t go and meet them just yet through, my bounty increased to 100M Beli after the last big action when I flipped off the whole marine ship upside down – they were interrupting my operation and I had to put it off, risking my patient life, so of course I got mad.

I was excused later on and the event deemed as necessary. Thatch-ya has laughed his ears off after seeing the marines’ and some of our crewmates’ terrified expressions. It was forbidden to interrupt my work from then on to avoid heart attack caused by _my oh so scary_ _face_.

It is not like having a leg in another place for a while would kill them.

From time to time I tried to sent some letters through Garp-ya to everyone, but marine intercepted them after a four one on. This means both me and him got more closely watched and gramps said not to plan any journey on my own any time soon.

Not until I am at least well prepared – which meant passing Haki test.

While I had some latent talent in it – way better than average – I had to put a lot of work into this to pass their acceptable level and when you add to the mix my complicated and taxing fruit and doctoring gramps and others, then you see how it would take 5 years to get acceptable to go on my own and not get catch easily by Doflamingo.

So after so much time, I am once again in Goa kingdom. This time I had the destination in mind through, not any kind of accidental stay.

But a friends to meet.

The forest didn’t change much if you don’t count the destroyed trees and less animals – their stomach is nearly endless after all.

Fond memories of being dragged by Garp-ya to that hut so many times, of wandering with them and running away from the more dangerous animals I wouldn’t been able to kill without my devil fruit powers back then… all the saves when Luffy-ya nearly drown in that lake or got eaten… being a judge in the fights as with sea stone I was nearly useless… confessing to Ace-ya about my origin and receiving his not voluntary one, actually this was the moment and place that we become friends I guess.

“I truly did miss them, huh?” so maybe it would be nice to make a great come back, it is night so they all should be inside **“Room”** the blue sphere, way bigger than the one he was once capable of doing on this island appears and easily swallows the area with the hut **“ Tact”** with the flick of my finger, the house is getting in the air and tilted forward. One by one the people inside are falling out, among them Dadan-ya.

When I saw Luffy-ya, still asleep, my smile widened. He grew up a lot while I was gone. Frown appeared when despite there not being another human, Haki told me so, there was no Ace-ya and Sabo-ya…

“Who the hell are you?! What do you want, you brat!??” Dadan-ya, the one who brought up Ace-ya and then Luffy-ya and Sabo-ya, screamed at me while taking out her weapon. My worries can be solved later.

“I thought it would be fitting to make some good impression when coming to visit, Dadan-ya.”

“Don’t try to be so famil – wait, that talking… you’re that brat who Garp left here and then let him be kidnapped and the brats wanted to go and save you!” quilt find a way to my stomach, but smile stay on its place.

“In person, nice to know you’re still alive and kicking, Dadan-ya. Drinking will cost you more if you continue through. Maybe become an abstinent?” she scowled and ordered the others in. That is when she saw what happened to house, screamed, her eyes nearly fallout from their rightful place and then started to shake me to get it fixed. After laughing a lot, while she was still hysterical, I complied.

It was a good ‘hello’, wasn’t it? While still grinning, I’m asking if I am invited inside. She grumps a lot but in the end let me in with Luffy-ya on my back ( he never woke up in this commotion, unbelievable… ) .

I politely brought sake with me too – a tradition in the crew – her eyes actually glittered and Dadan-ya was much more hospitable after that.

“So where is Sabo-ya and Ace-ya? I thought that this noisy brat over here won’t go anywhere without his brothers” I won’t tell her of the robbery through.

“Ace has already gone off to the sea, nearly year ago or so.”

Oh. Was there a pirate of his name? I missed news of him then with all those preparation, maybe if I am lucky, we may see each others on the sea.

“And Sabo-ya? Why talk only about Ace-ya if those two are always partners in crime? Did he stay to babysit Luffy-ya over here?” I snickered a little only to see a grim expression on her.

I didn’t like it, I knew it, I knew it so well I felt nauseated.

And she is silent.

“Dadan-ya, where is Sabo-ya?” my voice is cold and I already know the answer, but _I have to ask_.

“Dead, Celestial Dragons killed him” time froze and that pain fills my chest again.

Sabo-ya…

While trying to act as if my eyes are not full of tears, I asked what happened.

The kidnapping… Bluejam’s doing a job for that filthy father of Sabo-ya’s… fire… Ace’s Hashuoki Haki from the sounds of it… and them barely surviving.

_And Sabo-ya setting off on his own and getting killed for crossing a path with one of their ships._

I feel less nauseated and more angry. Angry enough to go to the town and kill Sabo-ya’s family, royal one… all of them.

This thirst of revenge that has never quite disappeared no matter how much time I spent with all those nice and welcoming people.

Old anger, one I didn’t want to experience in such a intensity any time soon.

One I had to put out for now. _I promised gramps._ This is all that is keeping me from torturing those scumbags to death.

“… I understand, thank you… for protecting Ace-ya. For taking care of that big kid over there. I’m sorry for the trouble I have brought them as well” I hate bowing, but this… who knows what else Doflamingo’s his lackeys has done or could have done to them.

For endangering them, for never telling about the possible psycho after me…

“Who was it? Garp never told us a thing because Ace would try to go and get you back”

“Never tell him! That man… I once told Ace-ya about him and if some people can be called devils, he is one of them.”

“Like Pirate King?”

“… No, _that man…_ was dangerous, strong and free willed, but I doubt he was _that much of a devil._ Not in literal sense, for government he might be as he got to know the secrets they have tried to… hide for a long time. I don’t know a lot about it, but… _That man_ cared for his people and… he didn’t give up Ace-ya, Dadan-ya, he would die either way as he was sick. I would not want to be one to cross him, then he could be called a demon. **The man** **I tried to escaped…** He was someone who could kill his siblings without batting an eye or let a kid, ten years old one, into his crew and teach him how to kill and torture. Through in the end this is the matter of perspective and… never repeat it to Ace-ya, he is to make his own conclusion!”

“Wow, you knew a lot more than I thought, who told you about Gold Roger? And you didn’t answer question, you damn brat! Who nearly killed Luffy back then?”

“My current captain, he knew him actually” I say with the proud smile which is exchange with a cold, blank look after a moment “ And kidnapper is Donquixote Dolfamingo, Shichibukai and King of Dressrosa, before the most known and the maddest pirate on North Blue. His frozen bounty from five years ago was 320M Beli and he barely messed with marine if you know what I mean.”

She deadpanned at me and nearly had panic attack – I had to gave her meds and ( oh those drunkard fuckers! ) sake…

“You good?”

“I… never again bring someone like him here!”

“Sorry, Dadan-ya, I tried to do everything not to be found here, seems like Bluejam got to know about my abilities when I saved Luffy and found adequate contact to him to get money. He won’t come here anymore, don’t worry.”

She was silent for a longer moment before shoving me to the bed as it is late. Seems like in the end Dadan-ya has become a good mother. One of the few good things I heard today…

.

.

.

Another nightmare, another short night.

To ease out their schedule I had stood up to get some animals for breakfast, clear out the space and left meds they might need, check out area and then observed Luffy-ya sleeping, but after a while I was too bored and decided to use Sabo-ya’s secret weapon –

“Meaaaat~” I practically purred in his ears while he shoots up like a damn rocket and hit me along the way.

“Where!?” and already drooling it seems.

“In the other room”

“Okey!! I’m so hungry, thanks, Ace…” he looks me into eyes while I am grinning at him happily and his own eyes waters for a moment there “TORAO!” instant hug, _way stronger than expected_ it is worth to add.

“Nice to see you too, Luffy-ya, when did you grow so big? I bet you eat out half the island by now”

“Shishishishi Torao is bigger too! When did you come back? Are you staying? What has happened? Your letters didn’t have much to go by, you meanie!”

“Sorry, I was worried that someone can get them instead of you guys” and they did, just not at the beginning.

“Because of me you were kidnapped…” of course, leave it to Luffy-ya to try to take the worry for all world on his barks.

“No, you were nearly killed because they wanted to kidnap me, you moron. A person who wants to become a Pirate King should stop blaming himself and being so whiny, you know? It makes you look like a crybaby and no one would recognize such a King” smiling evilly while seeing him all worked up is a perfect beginning of my stay.

“I’m not crybaby and I will be the Pirate King as I promised Shanks!”

“Oh, right, you know? Akagami no Shanks is Yonko now!!” impressive guy, when I have a chance, I will thank him for saving your dump ass.

“Yonko, what is it? Something to eat?” I slap myself mentally for thinking that Luffy-ya of all people knows what it means. Of course his mind comprehend only meat, what else to expect?!

“It means he is considered one of the strongest Pirate out there and you have to become suuuper strong to give him back this hat” pointing at the hat, I pinch his forehead with another hand.

“Shishishi then it means Shanks is fine! Man, I want to meet him soon…” for a moment his eyes trail off again “ Sabo is…”

But I put the finger on his lips, shake my head and clear the appearing tears. I won’t let him torture himself by reminding himself. He should remember Sabo-ya for his best time like Cora-san wanted me to remember his smile. As long as he remembers the best, he can be happy.

“I know, Dadan-ya told me, come on, breakfast is waiting” and the distraction from topic is needed.

“MEAT!” he practically flee out of the room to get it.

I truly missed them, it seems, people are irreplaceable in the end.

.

.

.

The next few weeks we had spent together, I trained him and told him about the crew I am on, its members and captain which is the biggest, strongest and the most gentle ‘parent’ figure you could find on the sea. Also about the journeys and lands I was on and a little more about Haki. I would like to train him in it too, but I am still not good enough to do so. Especially that he has to awaken it yet. Time was passing fast and the regret I felt while leaving was impossible to miss.

Maybe somewhere in my heart, I do consider him, them, brothers and regrets not taking up that cup.

Before I set off, the goodbye are in order this time, never again I will let him cry because of me.

“See you in 2 years when you set off, Luffy-ya” I love that smile of his nearly as much as I love Cora-san’s.

“Shishishi, of course, I will become the Pirate King! When I set off, I will find my own crew which will surpass Shanks’ and if you want to join, you can, after all we’re brothers!”

I blink at him.

“Luffy-ya, I didn’t drink it.”

“Nope, Ace has shove a little inside your cup next day because you were being a prat or something similar. We’re brothers and we will always be!”

I don’t know when I started crying or stopped hearing voices. I don’t even know how long I have hugged him and asked to stay safe and… and promised to find Ace-ya and look out for him too.

And thanked him many times for wanting to be my friend, my family…

Despite leaving once again, this time I had left with more than I have come here with. It was worth it.

.

.

.

It took a little longer than a moment to come back to Moby Dick, especially with getting lost, encountering marine, some stupid people don’t liking my symbol on the coat etc. I even met Baby 5 and Buffalo on the way, they have unfortunately recognize me instantly and after short pleasantries and sending greetings I run away as fast as possible.

As far as possible.

In the end journey back took even longer than in this direction and I was missing from the crew for over 3 months. When I finally caught up, I could see that something changed. Evidently, people were more lively and whoever I talked with has mention some rookie who tried to kill gramps and end up becoming one of them.

What a strange fellow, thankfully he is in second division and I am in first, so I don’t have to become too friendly with him too soon. My suspicious nature is still here, thanks you very much.

“Yoi, Ace, meet our best doctor here! He was out to see some friends he missed and has just come back!”

Ace…? No. Freaking. Way.

“Oh, and who is…” he trails off when he see me. We both look at each other dumbfounded while Thatch-ya is trying to undone petrifaction spell done on us…

“ACE-YA?!?”

“TORAO!?”

“It’s TRAFALGAR!! seriously, Luffy-ya is dumb, but you do it on purpose!”

He smiles wildly and practically crush me in the hug, then hit me hard on the head and start shaking.

“4 fucking letters and all to that old geezer!? Seriously, what did you think? And to get kidnapped like this, what a pushover!”

“Say someone who joined the crew whose captain he tried to assassinate. Good thing you kept him from drinking this way, actually makes my job easier”

“Actually, he didn’t” I groan while hearing Marco-ya’s remark.

“Or not, anyway, nice to see you, you pushy idiot! You know how disappointed I was that I couldn’t kick your ass?”

“Oh, want to try?” fire shows on his fingers and I instantly know what it means.

“You’re logia? Fire one at that, suits you nice, but… I will kick your ass anyway” he readied his fist and I my sword with smirks on our faces. Unfortunately…

“Law-yoi, I can see your enthusiasm, but Oyaji was without your pestering for few months and actually drink even more than usual, so…”

I don’t listen anymore, the mere remind that gramps may have skipped medication I prescribed him makes me furious and I ignore Ace-ya ( who’s laughing at my horrified expression) and go straight to that old man.

Of course he didn’t take it! Scowl hasn’t left my face for a while.


	14. let's catch up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, catch cold, not covid so don't worry, just cold.  
> Still, it is just as annoying as always even with this epidemic around :/  
> thanks for reading ^^ I want to add something so next one may take longer <3 until then :**

Maybe cutting up the door to captains room to pieces is disrespect and normally I should never do it, but I don’t fucking care. It is not like they can’t be replaced. Or that someone tried to stop me.

“Oh, son, is it a new fashion? You were on the island Garp was born, so anything possible” he laughs and I rolls my eyes before starting a lecture.

“You will be lucky if doors are the only thing in pieces, old man. Don’t move for a moment” I activated room and make a quick scan. The results has me biting the lower lip.

“Gramps, you remember my idea?”

“Not really, which one of your crazy scheme this time, kid? “ another cup of sake in…

“I will replace a few of the organs instead of keeping them on verge of healthy and useful as I did so far by meds and operation here and there. There is always the chance of it being incompatible, but if a proper donor is find, it will be fine and at worst Marco-ya can volunteer and re-grown his own to buy more time… so this time, please, cooperate and don’t search for any moral ground to avoid it, you’re Yonko and _pirate_! ”

I rarely say ‘please’ so his attention snaps to me completely now.

“That bad, son?”

“Medications _works,_ but in few years it won’t be enough. You will have to be under constant care if it comes to that. If I wasn’t on this ship with my fruit, you would be already close to reaching this state. Even if you don’t worry that much… we do, yours stupid big family do and if something can be done, let me try.”

“And the person who match the standard? What would you do if they says no?”

I was dreading that question, but…

“What pirates does, I will kidnap him and tries to persuade him…”

“Like Doflamingo tried with you?”

“… without violence, but words and reward. It is not the same and… if it is to help someone I care for, I can do a lot, you know this.” I don’t let this comment sway me, we both know this is what he tried to do with this.

“… If I tell no, you will go nag Marco to change my mind, will you?”

Evil sheepish smile of mine is a perfect answer to this.

“And Thatch-ya, Ace-ya and if it won’t be enough all commanders and then crew as a whole” I add so he knows beforehand.

Gramps scowls while continuing with his drink. I can’t help my eyes twitching in annoyance while watching this.

“About Ace… you knew, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you, gramps, plus I am sure you recognized it without him telling you.”

“Truth, still… no one unnecessary can know, you remember what you heard about Ohara and got all angry to the point we had to knock you down? Because of the resemblance to Flevance?”

“Yea…” Never before I lost my cool mind to such a degree. I felt like an idiot, we didn’t know about Ohara beforehand and _it happened 6 years before Flevance._ If we do… then the first sight of sickness, we would have run.

Fucking government.

“Despite usually being stoic, you can have the moment of weakness, be sure not to ever let it slip, Navy will never let him live if they know, they would do everything to hunt him down, even if he is part of my crew, _even if he is my commander.”_

“Isn’t it sad how fucked up people are? Still, there are still some marine like Garp-ya who did all to protect Ace-ya and hid him all those years… He wanted to make him marine, he believed government would get nothing from executing Roger’s son who is one of them. Not that I believe it would go like that. ‘Accidents’ happens in marine too. And it wouldn’t work for Ace-ya even if they chose to flatter him around saying he’s reformed and _theirs_ , he needs freedom to live.”

“As if you are one to talk, I am starting to believe ‘D’ are all about freedom. Anyway, that idea of yours… if you believe there is no other way and manage to get it peacefully done, then fine, I will let you do it. Still, put all of the crew members’ health before this and don’t skip on other things. Those meds are enough for now, aren’t they?”

“IF you’re taking them, gramps, lying on the shelf they do nothing”

“Guararara, true, I will remember about it.”

…

Yes, you will be remember it the same as Ace-ya or Teach-ya would eat less…

Right… Teach-ya… he’s still giving me shudders now and then. 

Should I… this kind of thinking is making me uncomfortable again for no reason and I hate it.

Still… He is the only one who never asked for check up from me. Oh, he is friendly, even more than most. He even helped with my training of Haki… but despite being quite strong, he never tried to be commander. Never.

_It is strange._

After all the time with Doflamingo and my experience with Flevance, I can’t help but suspect if someone is acting so... not like I would expect them to. The vibe he gave off sometimes… He felt a little like… Doflamingo at the time and _it_ _scared me shitless._ Most of the time I forgets about that suspicious, but once in a while, I can’t help but doubt.

And this feels like betrayal so I am pushing the thoughts away. If I can’t trust the crew, them all, I will go back to point one. This won’t do.

“ I think I don’t have anything to add… You better take your meds!”

“Already did. During your journey you haven’t met anyone troublesome?”

My thoughts goes back to Baby 5 and Buffalo and I _just can’t_ consider them as troublesome.

“No, I will go and check out our supplies of medication, we may need to get some more on the next island”

“Go then and catch up with Ace while you’re at it. He seems to consider you brother”

Smile blossoms on my face at the reminder.

“Apparently, he put that sake I told you once about in my cup next day while I didn’t look. Little amount is hard to taste if you’re tired.”

“Guararara what an interesting siblings you two have there!”

“Wait until you meet Luffy-ya then, gramps, he’s even stranger than me or Ace-ya, see you later”

I do fix the door while leaving – the evidence that I am not _so_ angry anymore. People brighten up at the sight knowing no one body’s part will find itself in different place.

.

.

.

I found Ace-ya on the deck eating, falling asleep and then waking up and chatting away with Thatch-ya and Milly-ya and Dan-ya as if nothing happened. Nice to see how easily he integrated with them all.

He spotted me too as well.

“Torao!”

“Oi, want me to cut off your legs for a few hours!?”

“I’m logia!”

“I know Haki, you dumbass-ya, I can do it to you knowledge”

“Oh right, nearly forgot it let you do that” his eyes looks directly at Thatch-ya and he laughs at his baffled expression.

“Just don’t piss him off too much or you will see the reason he got 100M Beli on his head while doing everything to avoid higher reward.”

I feel my face heating up.

“I said sorry, I was angry, okay!? I nearly lost a patient because of those idiots!”

“Hai hai, all forgiven, you want some time with our fire boy here, don’t you, doctor?”

I smiles dangerously at Ace-ya and answer “ I will give him a check up some other day, now I am going to get the supplies in their rightful place. Want to help me?” and talk a little one on one has gone unsaid.

“Sure” after catching up with me in the infirmary, he continues “Oh, and you were back at home, right? How is Luffy? Miss me already?”

“A lot. He’s so excited to go to the sea like you that he trains hard every single day.” I pause, not sure if I should go in this direction “ I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you two and Sabo-ya. If I didn’t let myself be caught…” a hands get hold of my shirt and his eyes are like on fire.

“Don’t… Don’t ever try to take it upon yourself! You were not there! Marco told me you barely survived and it was thanks to miracle!? Dolphin saved your skin, you monkey, how did you expect to help Sabo then?! We should have known he didn’t want to go there… _We should have known_ they might do something, hell, you suspected it! And the fire and boat… It is not you or me who killed Sabo, but that bastards and one day I will get even with them…”

“Not too soon, I promised not to pursue revenge as long as I am part of the crew, but one day… I will help you, these bastards took more people from me as well.” My family’s life and future.

“Deal, but the first occasion I am kicking their asses!”

“I wish to see it first handed, remember to record” I add playfully while started sorting out the meds who were out of the place. Scowl find its way to my face while realizing someone didn’t know how they were sorted and they made a mess while looking.

“ So… you want to share what happened after you were kidnapped?” silence was an answer “ even if you nearly killed yourself to get away?” sign escaped my lips.

“I fell. Too long in the stronger sea stone and trying to overexerted my body so they won’t see weakness, don’t worry too much, Ace-ya, better tell me more about what you did during the year you were captain. After all, you must have heard a lot about what I did from everyone here and I know nothing about your wrongdoings.” He didn’t seems convinced but we both know each other as stubborn asses so for now he let it go.

“Ah, so I has founded Sparda and…”

“Wait, that infamous new rookie crew? How I never saw your poster or heard your name? I mean, that one is too…” I narrowed my eyes “ By any chance, you don’t go by that surname, do you?”

“Ha! As if I would use that bastard’s surname and have him taken all my glory! No, I take up my mothers, Portgas D. Ace.”

I gaped. Of course both his parents were D.

“Shit, I should have checked it out, anyway next time I see Luffy-ya, I can tell him you join the same crew I did without knowing it. See? I am one step ahead of you!”

“Dream on, I used to be a captain and now commander! Why you didn’t ask for the position through? You’re strong enough.”

“I don’t want attention along with it, I may look similar even with it, but I want to minimalism it. Will you have your tattoo any time soon? And if yes, where?” Plus Baby 5 and Buffalo knew it was me and this means Doflamingo knows too… I need to change both topic _and_ thoughts.

This brighten him and me up considerable.

“Of course, I want it on my back!” with this my eyes widen and my typical laugh, which can froze people in place I was told, escaped me. In swift movement I took out my coat and shirt and turned my back to him. His eyes glitter with stars now.

“Cool… this is a full one, right? Not a part one like Marco? The same I will have?”

“Yhm, I wanted a full one, anyway, I got two of them so..” with this I do turn around and he sees the heart on my chest.

“Heart like…”

“Corazon, the person who saved my soul and life. If I didn’t meet him… I would end up like Dolfamingo, without anything in life but destruction, blood and revenge. You wouldn’t want to meet the me from back then, I could literally tried to kill you, I did try to stab Cora-san to death… Completely mental kid I was. Even worse than you and it means something!”

“Oi, I was not that bad! Still, it looks nice, those tattoo. Planning on something else?”

“Not at the moment, I had a few things to take care of… If I need help, can I ask you? I don’t want to worry too soon people so…” and I have like 80% confidence you won’t tell if I don’t want to tell you.

“Anything, we’re brothers after all” now he is smiling that typical smartass arrogant smile of his and my insides burns.

“Riiight, Luffy-ya told me about that stunt, so… be ready for revenge, Ace-ya” my devilish smile answered his cocky one.

I am so damn happy he is here.

“Yep, I will give you more details later, but there may be a need for kidnapping so be ready” smirk didn’t fade away, it is always better to have someone else on the scheme as well.

“I’m always ready, who do you take me for? Luffy?” than for a moment his eyes flare up “Oh, I met Shanks!”

“Oh, did you thanked him? I still have to. And what kind of person is he? Would he try to kill me if I talk back?” I want to know more about this new Yonko, especially as he was part of Oro Jackson’s crew…

“He’s a nice guy, to be honest, for sure he wouldn’t if you tell him you know Luffy! He……..”

And so Ace-ya has started talking about Shanks guy, his numerous adventures and how he met his crew, found a devil fruit and all that.

And I was listening with shiny eyes to every word.


	15. the worst kind of pain

_**Ace's pov** _

Being a part of the Oyaji’s crew, Oyaji’s family was something different.

Something I never had before. Not even with Luffy.

They all have quickly become my family and I knew that the only person I would ever call father would be Whitebeard and no one else. Funny thing is that thanks to it I had also met again that idiotic straying brother of mine.

The one we had once thought we lost while Sabo was still alive. The pain of remembering hurts, but now, having someone to share it with… is different. He’s not like Luffy who needs my comfort. Thanks to him I felt comforted and this is something new to me.

I don’t think there is anyone on the crew I don’t like, this is just… so much like family I always wanted. Oyaji knows and thinks of me as one of his sons none the less which can’t make me more happy. Thatch is always there if you want to drink or talk or play. Marco is the best buddy to rely on ever and you can tell him nearly all. Vista and others are always there if you need help. And if I ever need doctor, we had the best one in the world!

Now, there is only one thing left – making Oyaji the Pirate King, my new goal, the one I will achieve no matter what!

.

.

.

When his first wanted poster come, I couldn’t stopped talking to anyone who wanted to hear about it. Both me and more subdued Law. Or rather Torao as his poster says, I got to know.

And laughed at this. Apparently, old geezer said it as his surname to Fleet Admiral and _it_ _stayed_. I heard that when he saw his first one, he has actually light it on fire and every single one he saw for the next three months, he had shredded to pieces.

Wish I had seen it.

From time to time I still snicker about it to him.

Not that he is too known, his reward is like 100M Beli only and he does nothing great to increase it. If he wasn’t part of Whitebeard, he might have had less. And not because of lack of strength, but efforts. Apparently, he don’t want the attention of the man who kidnapped him.

And no one want to tell me the name of the fucker. Oyaji told them not to, damn it.

I will get it eventually through.

Still, that crybaby’s first bounty! And for East Blue it is not that bad as well! I can’t be more proud of him. So I am talking off their ears at every opportunity.

That is until _that_ happened.

Marshall D. Teach, that betrayer, that fucker, nearly killed Thatch. He might still successed as Torao is still operating on him. Still fighting for his life.

“Please Ace, come on, just calm down! Pops said he’s gonna make you accept this one, he doesn’t want you go after Teach!” someone was trying to stop me, keep me in place, but I was too angry to even consider it.

“Let me go! What kind of commander am I if I don’t bring Teach to justice for this, how can I let him go? Thatch may not survive it!” I am struggling more, getting out of his strong grip. I still for a moment after I heard Oyaji’s voice.

“Ace, I know how you’re feeling but let it go, I have had bad feeling about this one.”

I know what I am hearing is an order, but I can’t. I can’t just do it. My blood tells me so much just as my heart and mind.

“The man nearly killed or maybe still did his own crew member and run away! You treated him for decades like your son and he spited it in your face!” with this I am turning my back and getting closer to the roof, determination in my eyes and soul “He’s disgraced my father’s good name I can’t allowed that.”

After saying so I jumped down on the boat and gone off to run after that traitor. I won’t let him get away with this! I will get him and make him pay!!

_**Law's pov** _

It was easily one of the most complicated, taxing and life threatening operation I have done. After many hours of work, I manage to barely stabilize him. The next few days will decide if he will go back to full health or not.

At worst, he will never wake up from coma. The chances of this are very slim, Thatch-ya is extremely strong-willed individual and stronger than most people I know, so… but the fear stayed.

The fear of losing another precious person to me. I couldn’t stand it so I ask someone to take over watching him and immediately alert me if something, _anything_ , is off.

It is time to find gramps or Marco-ya…

Everyone has grim expression, similar to mine when in bad mood. No wonder, that bastard has just… Is this how Doflamingo felt? Probably. It doesn’t make me hate him less through.

Marco-ya seemed extremely busy with some people from 2nd division – probably Ace-ya got into rage mode and had to be knock down – and so the duty has gone to him.

This looks like I had to find gramps first and told him about Thatch-ya’s state. Someone in charge has to be aware of the possibilities. And I want to know what we’re doing about Teach.

“Gramps?” of course he is in bad condition emotionally, everyone would if someone they loved turned their back on them like this, hurting their family.

“How is he, Law?” my name means he is not in the mood for any kind of jokes, even those darker. Not that I am.

“I think he will live, the next days will decide treatment” I don’t need to explain the possibility of long therapy. With my fruit, the chance of him become invalid are none existing, I can just put everything later in order or steal needed parts, but the time of convalescence… it differs from what I see tomorrow.

“I see…” something in this silence didn’t put up with me and in a moment I got to know what “ Ace has gone after Teach”

I think I heard wrongly. I must have check up later to see if something is not functioning properly…

“Sorry, gramps, I think I heard you saying that dumbass has gone after Teach on his own without anyone backing him up. Out there when anyone can get their hands on him. He’s not **_that strong_** , Admiral can still kick his asses if played properly, his Haki’s training is still lacking and… of course he wouldn’t be so reckless, he would wait to tell me…” right? He wouldn’t…

“I don’t think he thought much about it, he was so enraged he didn’t listen at all. I’m worried, son, that something bad will happen. My guts are telling me so…”

Color is fading from my face, I promised myself to take care of him, to not let another sibling die on my watch… if gramps has bad feelings, it must be something more, he’s usually right about these things.

I can’t lose Ace-ya…

“Gramps, let me go get that idiot back. I can do it even if I were to bring him in pieces! After making sure that Thatch-san is fine, I will go.” Tell yes. Agree. Let me fight. Let me bring him in so he will be safe.

Don’t deny me this.

I beg you.

I don’t have to say anything, my eyes do so. My golden eyes, narrowed and full of determination and dangerous urges lurking about.

“Even if you may be able to do it, there are individuals out there for your head as well, Law, it is too risky”

It doesn’t sway me.

“I don’t fear Doflamingo half as much as I fear what would happen to Ace-ya, gramps. I may not be strong enough yet, but I can do it. If…” one breath, I don’t want to say it, but… “If you won’t let me, I will leave the crew and go on my own, then bring him back by force and be satisfied.” I’m sorry.

I know I am blackmailing you emotionally. I hate it, every single second of it, but Ace-ya can’t do it. That fruit, I checked it out, this is… “ Gramps, this is Yami Yami no mi, the fruit the bastard stole. Ace-ya can’t win this one, he will lose and die. I was on my way to tell Thatch-san this and… if I didn’t, he would be dead now. **_I need to go._** At worst, two on one we can win this” I’m practically begging now.

He regards me for a moment, probably thinking up my chances. This new information doesn’t make him more happy as it didn’t make me. When he signs, I know I won.

“You can go, but if anything happen, retreat. Ace may not have mastered Haki completely yet, but we both know he has bigger chances against Teach even with this fruit than you with Doflamingo, I don’t want to lose any of you. Make it as quick as possible.” I nod, after making sure Thatch-ya is fine…

“I will take Snail with me and… well, you all should be fine, that operation was a success after all and nothing is trying to actively kill you at the moment, gramps, so as long as you take meds, I have full confidence that everyone will be safe” some niceties as a apology.

“Go away already, cheeky brat, and bring back that reckless son of mine”

“Will do, gramps. Don’t wait for me with the supper.” With this I am leaving him alone, staying with Thatch-ya all night and writing up instruction for another doctor from different division or Marco-ya. They will do even without the power of Ope Ope no mi, commander is recovering faster than predicted.

“I heard you’re leaving us as well”

_Marco-ya._

“You know me, Marco-ya, I just can’t miss a good party”

“Yea, sure, just be safe or you’re grounded.”

“Then I will be exceptionally careful not to get caught after curfew”

“Better be or you’re changing Friday’s diet for bread”

This makes me stare in horror for a moment “ Don’t be such a cruel older brother, Marco-ya! Didn’t you hear that bread is evil?”

“Only for you, doctorine” he stares intently at Thatch-ya and I can guess the next question “ Will he be fine?”

“I believe so, it looks better than expected, he just need rest and proper treatment. I have it noted down here.” A hand is laid on my shoulder and a light grip reveals both his anger and worry.

“Get some sleep before going away too. Insomniac or not you need some. I will stay here, so don’t be shy and lie down. Commander’s order.” Teasing last part bring out a small genuine smile out of me.

“Of course, sir, immediately” and just like that I comply. Until Ace-ya gets to land and wreck havoc as always I have no means to know where to go after him anyway.

Sleep does not come immediately and not for long as usual through…

.

.

.

This chase is harder than I thought. Whenever I am close to him, he disappears and I had to track Ace-ya down again. Using fire to move is so damn useful, faster than normal ships as well. I would not move far with trying something similar with my fruit. That small boat, I will cut to pieces the first chance I had.

It is the reason for my failure so far.

In the end I do end up in a place called Mock town, not by choice, but because ship I was currently on has changed its direction without warning. I couldn’t be more angry so I cut them down to pieces, but didn’t linger longer as the priorities were finding one to my destination.

After negotiation and a few threats I manage to secure myself a lift. It seems to me that Ace-ya is going in the desert direction, Alabasta… It may be worth to check it out if nothing new won’t come out. 

First some drink or I may go crazy soon. Nothing goes as I wanted…

The bar I had chosen through… the guy there was taking away the money from person way weaker than himself and _being_ _proud of it_. I stole a lot in my life, but only to survive or gain and rather from people socially stronger than me, boasting about bullying weak is sick. I dislike people like him, but what to say ? I can’t brought attention to myself, I made a promise to bring Ace-ya back and stay safe.

That was until I heard that sentence.

“The greatest pirate in the world is Donquixote Doflamingo, of course! He will definitely become a Pirate King one day!” Hearing that bastard name here of all places has woken up my stasis desire for the revenge. For Cora-san, for Wolf, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi…

 _‘You can join as long as you promise not to search for revenge’_ those words echoed in my head and this great bloodthirsty has ceased a little. Enough to keep myself cool.

But not enough not to be spotted. It seems like the mere aura I had around me has alerted them about my different opinion.

“Have something to say?” of course, big guy who thinks he’s oh so strong. Idiot.

“If I had something to say to a bug like you, I would have to check myself in to mental facility for treatment.” Smirking along the lines, I can’t stop myself completely from insulting that worshipper of blond demon.

“Thinking so high of yourself? I will show you what happens when you insult me or that man!” and so he took a swing to attack me. Easily interrupted, I have drawn a sword and in the process revealed the symbol on my backs to people around.

“He’s from Whitebeard’s crew!” “That clothes… It’s Torao!” “Run!” people shouts and I cursed inwardly. _Now this is attracting attention_. I don’t really wait long, by covering my sword in Haki I cut the space around him, trying to avoid the blonde himself. The aim was obtained, he is scared little shit now.

Additionally I have destroyed the inn too in the process of terrifying the vermin. Seems like I have to specifically state my point.

“One more time you try to touch me, I will take your heart and make you squirm like a pig you are” I said dangerously softly in his ear only for him to hear, making him shudder from fear.

“My, my, who thought I will find you in such a dirty place, Law” hearing this sickly sweet voice that haunted me in my nightmares I froze for a moment. The last thing I considered happening is the man I was supposed to avoid appearing behind me. Controlling my breathing, I straight up and looks in the direction of the voice. Doflamingo stand in the doorframe, leaning on it and is wearing… the same hideous outfit I saw him in newspaper. Checking out with Haki, I can tell he is alone.

On his own, only him.

And still, _he is far away from my reach_ , shit.

I reduce my thirst for trying to kill him on sight to a simple glare.

“What are you doing here, sir?” that blonde disaster has had to say something and couldn’t stay silent.

“I was nearby, you see, and heard my once protégé is in the city. Now Law, no need to get so defensive, I wanted to talk, nothing more.” He smiles that devilish smile and I promise myself to cut Ace-ya into million fragments the moment I got my hands on him.

Fuck my life.


	16. devil is a bad omen

Doflamingo was bored. Business has been going great, kingdom didn’t have anything funny to offer to dismiss his boredom nor his place as a Shichibukai. This is one of the reason he decided to see that rookie who wanted to buy his way into family. For now he believes he is great because he let him use his symbol. Laughable, but Shichibukai gambled on getting something out of this.

He might be a good entertainment at the very least or maybe if he is too much of a disappointment, he can make him kill his comrades and then kill him? It would be delicious to watch at the very least.

And he’s very bored at the moment.

What he didn’t expected were some people screaming ‘Torao’ from Whitebeard’s crew being in the city. He didn’t quite catch the name of the inn, but he didn’t need it. A quick scan with Observation Haki told him where to go.

Where to find his lost ‘third Corazon’.

Seeing the place going awry, more than little destroyed, has actually made him worried. _It didn’t look like the one done by Ope Ope no mi._ His brows furrowed, he entered the facility, stopping in tracks in the doorframe. He would recognize those full of hatred, revengeful and shining with thirst for destruction eyes everywhere, not to mention posture and clothing. He has always made sure to have the newest information about him on hand.

Smile broke on his face. It was a while from the last chance they have to talk, wasn’t it? Especially with no one from Yonko’s crew around.

“My, my, who thought I will find you in such a dirty place, Law” seeing the figure before him froze from fear has made his heart leap in happiness. Seems like lessons didn’t go to waste completely. Law’s trying and succeeding at calming himself was both a nice touch and annoyance. He couldn’t quite decide which more. Boy has only glared at him, but kept most of his inner thoughts hidden.

Most doesn’t mean all.

“What are you doing here, sir?” Ah, right, Doflamingo almost forgot about that rookie he came to see the worth. Nice accidental meeting none the less.

“I was nearby, you see, and heard my once protégé is in the city. Now Law, no need to get so defensive, I wanted to talk, nothing more.” Calling him protégé made Law show more of this hatred he has now toward Shichibukai than before and in return makes his smile even wider.

Golden eyes narrowed before replying “We have nothing to talk about, I’m busy, you see” oh, his voice has changed greatly as well, deeper and smoother. Baby 5 was right with her description then.

“Really? What a pity, I got your greetings from two years ago, you know? Shame you never bothered to visit” not that Law would get out if he did.

“I don’t really like sunny countries full of darkness like yours. I will pass on that offer, if you excuse me. I have better thing to do than chatting with Shichibukai. Don’t you think so, Heavenly Yasha?”

“Can’t help it then, I can tag along for those ‘better things’ and then you won’t waste time, isn’t it wonderful solution? Or maybe you’re free after all?” Law has bitten his lip as if trying to stop himself from replying.

“Whatever, I’m not going anywhere with or near you. If you want to talk, you can from that place over there”

“So you will talk with me? Wonderful, _we have missed you so much_. Everyone, get out in 60 seconds or you’re **dead meat**.”

“What? No way I am staying alone with you!” his enraged expression did nothing but encourage Shichibukai.

“Fine then, Bellamy right? You can stay.” And so everyone has started running away for their lives while Law’s eyes widened in both fear and surprise. He hadn’t have a chance to say ‘No’. Looking around like securing the way out, he has change the position to one more… quick in defensive and escape. Boy seemingly improved from last time, way more than those gossips said.

“Doflamingo-san, where should I…?” right, that rookie.

“Anywhere, this is talk between friends, **_nearly brothers_** , so…” Doflamingo specially stressed out the word ‘brothers’ which made the younger male go into blind rage. One he couldn’t stop anymore. With Haki-infused sword he attacked Shichibukai while panting like a wild animal. “My, are they not letting you play that you have so much of unreleased anger? It is not good to keep so much to yourself, Law, you may be hurt” along with mock worry, his grin was in place and he had no problem with stopping the assault with his own thread with Haki. The fact boy was prominent in it has greatly excited him. Now Doflamingo understood the reason for those lower damage than predicted.

“Shut up!! Shut your filthy mouth up!!” but it seemed to him that his foul language was back anyway.

“Now, this is not how you talk to _your betters_ ” and so parasite thread has taken over Law’s body, making it impossible to move on his own. The bait was successful. “ Let’s sit down like civilized people, shall we?” not that the younger man has any say in it, his body moved, with some resistance from the prey, the way Doflamingo has willed it to move, sitting in the sit next to the man he despised from the pits of his soul, hands put together in a grip to make him unable to use his power.

“Doflamingo-san, should I…”

“Stay, I agreed not to be alone with him, don’t you remember? Don’t make me a liar, Bellamy. Now, Law, how are you? What made you even leave your safe place behind Yonko’s back?” he was talking uncomfortable close to Law and could practically taste the hatred under the youngster’s skin.

“It’s not your business” he spitted through gritted teethes. The answer didn’t amuse the man like it would once unfortunately. His voice was now all icy and full of anger.

“Not? You _run away_ from me to him after all! And never even find it in yourself to send a letter? I heard from Vergo that you sent some to Garp of all people… strange choice, you know how much it hurt me back then?” this time King of Dressrosa has gripped the surgeon’s hair and slammed his head into a blat, making his vision blurry from pain. “ What are you doing out here, Law?” sickly, affectionate tone was back and he has started to caress the bleeding from the impact head as if it wasn’t him who did it.

“Go to hell” another bad answer and a Haki infused punch was served to the guts. The blood has trailed from Torao’s mouth while he coughed. The grip has strengthened as well.

“Why are you making me do this…? You know how important you are _to me_ , to our family. If only you have cooperated a little, we could have avoided this all. Now” this time he has lean even closer to his captive’s ear “ if you don’t tell me, I will use birdcage and make all those people kill each other, mothers kids, husbands wives **, brother brothers…** so?”

“I’m…” another bloody cough “searching for someone…”

“Good boy” Dolfamingo purred while continuing stroking his hair “ Who is this person?”

“Crewmate…”

“Oh, and name?” no answer was given. It seemed that for Law that person was more important than all those lives. Well, if not like this…

“I may know more than you where to search, you know? I’m an information broker after all, any information possible can be found through me” flashing smile welcomed Whitebeard’s doctor.

“I don’t need or want anything from you!” despite being in helpless situation, Trafalgar D. Water Law wasn’t going to give in. Never.

Doflamingo only hummed in acknowledgement.

“Fine, dear, we will have a lot of time to talk after all” dread has take over the young male’s guts and the seriousness of this situation nearly squashed him. “Bellamy, can you find some sea stone in this town? Controlling him all the way to Dressrosa is impossible after all…” this was a moment some drunkard entered and this take off Shichibukai’s attention from Law for just a moment, his control failing ever so. Before Doflamingo could execute or thrown away the man from the inn, the room was formed and parasite threat destroyed. Just in time before a hand was to grip his hand, a stone has changed the place with his once prodigy. In fury, the man who entered was decapitated and the pursue started again.

Many building were destroyed in the process and many lives lost. In the end, Trafalgar Law managed to run away barely, slightly shaking from emotion he has experience in this damn place.

.

.

.

.

When he finally managed to get to Alabasta, despite having the pink problem earlier, he didn’t find Ace. Instead, he found the traces of Luffy and his crew and that marine captain from Louguetown. He didn’t like it one bit.

Situation in this country was not _… pink_. People lacked water and food, there was something preventing rain from happening. 

Something or rather… someone. One Shichibukai’s bastard, no much better than the one who is his own nightmare.

When he finally got to the palace, it was after the fight. Luffy has miraculously beat the guy – ‘how?? He doesn’t know Haki and this is Logia and… oh, who I am kidding, it’s Luffy’ – and so Law had treated his and everybody else injuries while Luffy was sleeping and after his younger brother’s crewmates wake up, he asked about their health issues.

“Who are you?” of course, everyone from the crew were suspicious. A strange guy is coming and bandaging their captain. Swords were taken out and every single one of them take the stance of being ready to attack.

“Trafalgar Law, member of Whitebeard’s crew and this one friend from when he was a kid. You can ask him later on. Sorry for being here so late, I would help otherwise… _Damn_ _that flamingo_. Anyway, any of you need additional medical attention?” fast look at them for confirming or denying it.

“So… you know Ace?”

“Ace-ya was here? That idiot… which direction he took?” maybe Law shouldn’t ask them so… fiercely. After all, Ace was confirmed to be brother and friend by their captain.

Law was not.

“Why should we think you’re not that betrayer he is searching for?” and Law saw red.

“I would not do this to ACE-ya! For your fucking knowledge, I am the doctor and the crewmate nearly killed will be fine in a few weeks. I am going to stop that dumbass as the fucker he’s going after has a fruit capable of annulling the others! If Ace-ya confronts him, he may die, for fuck’s sake! Stupid ships, they can’t caught up to him…” their face become a shade paler.

“You’re serious? But Ace was so strong and…”

“There are people way stronger than him out there. Or Luffy-ya. Now, direction? I am already losing a lot of time as it is, _please_? I can’t fail… not ever again.” It was mostly intuitional, but Zoro believed those eyes. Swordsman believed in that determination and told him all about the meeting. Sanji had to correct direction for him through.

“Thanks, when Luffy-ya woke up, tell him ‘Torao’ was here and will come visit him on his ship one day.”

“Torao? I thought you said you’re Trafalgar Law?!” Nami exclaimed and doctor could only sign in defeat.

“Luffy-ya was… incapable of pronouncing it…” they deadpanned at this and all become clear “ …and somehow it was passed on my wanted poster…” and on this they have laughed their breath out, while Law was clearly embarrassed.

“Then you’re worth 100M Beli? Isn’t it like a lot like what Luffy has now?”

“Ugh, it is little, you know? I ‘m not really trying to get high reward if you know what I mean. Ace-ya had 550M already, so…”

Their jaw has dropped. In the end they talked a little more before he has said their goodbye and rushed in the direction of possible stay of his brother.

He had to be there in time to stop this madness, after all.

.

.

.

When Luffy wake up, his stomach was growling and he was ready to eat enough for few days worth. That is until he looked at his bandage and something felt similar.

The way they were put…

His crewmates wanted to ask later, after he is full and happy, but they noticed that something in his expression has changed.

“Hej, Nami, who put those on me?” he pointedly shown at his torso. They all exchange glace before Sanji spoke up.

“Some guy who come here an hour after you won. He has treated most of us along with Chopper and… well, he told us to tell you that ‘it’s Torao’ and that he will visit later as he is busy with tracking your brother and…

“TORAO IS HERE!? Where?!? I didn’t see him in two years! Such a long time, I missed him too! I nearly forgot, he and Ace are in the same crew if Ace is with Whitebeard now!”

The enthusiasm shown by their captain couldn’t be mistaken, _he knew the guy_.

“He already left” and disappointed was visible.

“Who is that creep to you Luffy? He’s all freaking and scary and…” Luffy only smiled at this.

“Ace was saying so about Torao in the beginning too. You need to get to used to it, Usopp Shishishishi” their face show they were not convinced, but this has never stopped Luffy before “ He’s my older brother!”

“EH!?”

“WHAT!??”

“????”

“You’re kidding me, right?” neither of them could believe it “He never said so!”

“It is because Ace did gave him sake of brotherhood without telling him, Shishishishi, so don’t worry, Torao has some trouble admitting some things because he lost his family once, so he won’t say it aloud. Don’t worry, he feels the same, I know I saw him crying when he got to know”

They couldn’t picture it.

“Okey, if you say so…” they accepted this as it was Luffy.

The stomach was heard growling again and someone come in with a lots of fruit. The adventure continued…


	17. loss to darkness

Another marine ship which had to go down… another one I had to stole… another place I heard that Ace-ya was at… and finally some Marine base he decided to help someone to get to.

And find what he was searching for.

“Fuck it” of course I am not fast enough… there is no time, if I remember correctly from map, if I go this way… and then the boat… I have never in my life swing so fast.

That is until I saw fire and darkness clashing in the view.

 ** _“ROOM!”_** Big enough to cover a little part of the island and shorten the time, doing so in repeating motion will shorter my life, but…

_Ace-ya…_

I made it in time to witness _his defeat_.

“Get away from him!” Haki infused sword along with increase abilities from Ope Ope no mi has destroyed the earth between Teach and motionless Ace-ya, but… he is seriously hurt and _I don’t think I can beat the guy on my own._

“Who would have thought, so not only Commander was following my trail, but our doc as well?” after meeting Doflamingo, I have relearned the importance of keeping calm. I won’t fall for it.

So I ignore the bastard.

“You should have listened to gramps, when he forbade you to come after him, you dumbass!” I need to run, damn it, but it is not like… It seems like I was transparent enough for that traitor to read my thoughts.

“Well, if you run, I will just go get that Mugiwara! Zuahahahah seeing as you are here now, you can join my crew, if you want, Law, after all you’re quite strong. Ace was stupid for refusing, will you?” I see red and _barely_ contained my anger.

“Dream on! I would rather die than go with someone like you! And you won’t go anywhere near Luffy-ya! Over my dead body!”

“Oh? It can be arranged. What a pity through… I heard once that Shichibukai is actually hunting you, think you will be exchange for something worth my time? Or maybe you will change your mind?”

If he wanted to make me more angry, he just managed it. Ace-ya did some damage to him, made him tired and… he may still recover. He’s strong in a way I am not. I will hold long enough even if it is the last fucking thing I will do.

 **“Room”** and so I cut up all of our surroundings into pieces and **“Tact”** them at Teach.

“You know I never liked you?” I asked maliciously and grinning with as much contempt toward the bastard I could muster “ Always wondered why I can’t stomach you. Seems I was right in the end, you have no idea of importance of people and cares only for profit like that pink bastard!”

Being a fucking logia he is, avoiding them is not hard for him, but it keeps him away from Ace-ya. _I need a better plan._

“Really? You’re hurting my feelings, I had quite a fun when training you, you know? You’re quite a damaged individual after all, Zuahahah, it was funny watching you trying to control that bloodlust of yours!” he avoid another stone and goes straight at me, in the last moment changing into darkness and showing behind.

“You know nothing about me, you traitor!” if I didn’t know Observation Haki to the level I do, right now, he would break my leg making is useless with that attack. That power to attract things is troublesome, thankfully I can change distance any moment I want to.

He’s even stronger than I thought… Even after fighting Ace-ya…

“I know enough, people talk more when drunk, Zuehehehe, the survivor of Flevance, aren’t you?” and my blood freeze. From all people to know about it… In last moment I recovered and exchange place with stone behind me or I would have a hole in stomach. While I am going for a slash, he avoids and get into a point where I try to use Scalpel, which… fails me.

”Fuck!” I can feel a punch to my stomach, or rather its lower part, just fine. Seems like he want me to stay in one piece.

“Zuehehe my devil fruit can nullify such a petty tricks of yours!”

Spitting bloods, I smile “ I’m aware” and instead a Haki infused knife I hidden into my sleeve is shoved into his neck, to be precise an artery “ You should have killed me the moment you had me close, Teach-ya! Remember I am the fucking doctor!” fast retreat saved my arm from being severed.

I could feel my body being tired. Barely standing and not only thanks to injuries. My power works against him, but is _too taxing_ , the way I had to use it. Despite chirurgical attack, **_he’s still alive_**. And if not for the blood coming, I would be so much losing it is shame.

Still, at the moment, I am ahead of him.

“You… I shouldn’t underestimate you because you’re not commander. No wonder Doflamingo wants you back. Whitebeard made a good deal when he took you in all those years ago”

“Don’t talk as if it is why! Kindness has nothing to do with a deal! Neither gramps or Cora-san cared for it! Now, be so nice and die!” Kikoku infused with Haki ignoring my own exhaustion, while he is trying to stop external bleeding, I am so close and…

And someone else attack me, all those people I had missed while being so concentrated on Teach… the people he allied himself with after… I analyze quickly the wounds on my back and know it is not fatal, but enough to immobilized me. When my vision is blurring, the last thing I see is Ace-ya standing up…

_He’s awake._

I try to tell him to run, but my strength is leaving me and it went out more like a incomprehensible groan… His enraged, exhausted nearly not enough recovered face is the last thing I see before all goes black.

.

.

.

Waking up in the cell is not my favorite scenario. This means either Ace-ya left me there ( not a possibility) or he tried to fight in his battered state and didn’t run for it and we got captured ( I would bet my life on this ).

And probably no one has killed that bastard Teach despite the near mortal would to his arteries. He’s Logia, but _Haki works._

But Marshall D. Teach is not only Logia, he’s also D. and a good Haki user and from our session I know he is quite good when it comes to stamina.

“Shit…” hitting the back of the cell with my head, I regret losing time in Mock town, with Doflamingo none the less. If Ace-ya was awake when I came and kicking, we would win, I know it.

Fate is a bitch sometimes.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Law” unfamiliar voice states and by looking up, I see a familiar face from pictures.

Fleet Admiral, Sengoku.

Adopted father of Cora-san.

Someone, who will execute the sentence for me and worse, Ace-ya, to be killed.

“I would like to say the same, but circumstances makes me reconsider” I smirk weakly, I have not much strength left. “ So… “ I dread this question… “ What with Ace-ya? I don’t see or feel him around”.

His face is mostly impassive, but some of what I said does bring in his attention.

“So you can use Haki with sea stone?” of course, instead of answers more question were asked. As always with marine.

“I got used to its influence after not being left without them for few months. Answer the damn questions. Ace-ya?” he thankfully ignores my rudeness, while I closed my eyes waiting to hear the verdict.

“He will be executed as a son of Gold Roger and the whole world will see it. The event was set in motion already”

I knew it, but _I still hoped_.

“He’s not his father, if you want to kill him, do it as a commander of Whitebeard! Don’t insult him further!” my anger is evident, not that it touch him in any way.

“For government it is more important than the other” of course, those bastards decide all, don’t they? “ Are you not more curious about your fate?”

“Execution along? Teach knew where I am from and so you, I don’t see any other choice” I shrugged him off as this is unimportant.

Gramps won’t let Ace-ya die, but this will end up in many people dying…

“It is Impel Down for you, you brat for now and then you will be moved to specially created for it place by CP0. Government thinks it is better to have Ope Ope no mi user under control than risk someone else to get the fruit.”

Of course they fucking do.

“Like Doflamingo?” he nods “ Typical, with his current influence, he might get it first this time. So scared he will live forever?” mocking smile reside on my face.

“Yes, if you want to know. I will come to see you again after execution and then… I think we may have a longer talk. ” I can’t stop sarcasm on my tongue.

“I’m fucking thrilled.” He eyes me critically and signs. It annoyed the hell out of me, to be honest.

“I would like to hear about how Rocinante died and the time you spent together. Sooner or later we will talk. I would suggest you take it easy, that injury of yours is not life threatening, but can turn nasty if infected.”

“As every other one. Why I am only one in the cell? I thought there are usually more people.”

“For protection, brat.” He looks at me again with… both regret and contempt and it is hard to say what for “ It will be better if you looks more docile in case someone from world government comes here. At worst they can do the same to you as they did to that Shichibukai scum. See you later” ignoring the warning, I am yelling for answer not given…

“Oi, wait, when is Ace-ya…” and didn’t receive it in the end.

Once again I was alone.

I have started on my silent pray that gramps will save Ace-ya and got out of here alive…

I have no idea how long I am sitting there motionless, cursing my own lack of power. Again. Or the fact Ace-ya will pay for it… or that I am to be a pet for those fuckers… days? weeks? That is until I heard this peculiar walking style and someone whistling on _his_ way here.

Not looking up, the boots in my view looks so similar to the one from many years ago when my friends were killed.

_Of course it is fucking Doflamingo._

“You look spectacular in those chain, Law!” I don’t bother looking at him. Worry is eating me alive as it is “Not in the mood to talk to me? How rude of you, Law, I came all this way deep into Impel Down’s level six just to see you!”

“Go away” my voice is cracking. It seems like an eternity from the last time I talked. How long until…

“And here I thought you would like to know about execution of this person you were chasing after!” hearing this, my head perk up and my eyes meet those shades of his “ So you do?”

“How long? “ this time my question is way sharper, way more focused.

“No idea what makes you so worked up, dear little Law, Firefirst will die when the time comes _soon_ ” so he knows and won’t share anything important. I can’t do anything but groan. Ace-ya is so fucked up right now.

“Leave me alone, Doflamingo” his wide cheerful smile morphed into less pleasant and I know for a fact he is pissed off.

“I would rather you didn’t let yourself be kidnapped, brat. Wanted to be in marine custody so much? First Garp, now Sengoku! And Whitebeard before, you’re always choosing someone over me, it pains me.”

“It is not that hard, they did not kill Cora-san!” I spat and angry veins on his forehead is popping again.

“He was a traitor and got all he deserved!” his answer was full of venom and contempt, but after a moment he smiled his usual malicious smirk “ But now you should understand it better, shouldn’t you?”

I consider his words for a moment and despite the little truth it holds I can’t help but mock the man.

“No, I don’t, for moral grounds ask Ace-ya, I have never trusted the guy, something in him was too similar to you. So I’m not half as hurt as him, but thanks for asking. And don’t compare killing with spying, you’re doing it just as well” ionia doesn’t roll off him.

“Is that so? Still, any idea how you want to escape _this time_?” I’m sure my brew furrows at his question, I don’t really like it coming from _him_ of all people.

“Not your business if I rot here or not. Get a life and disappear. I don’t want _you_ here” this is an honest true.

“I have to go anyway, Law, you know, Shichibukai are obligated to fight in this little war with _Whitebeard_. I will come visit you some other time~ “ I want to vomit hearing it.

“I would rather you not. Your face is something I don’t enjoy looking at much, so figure”

“You will get used to it, I am sure” not having any smartass reply, I keep my silence and he leaves while laughing a little.

That laugh is not happy as one would think and why the hell I can discern the kind of laughter he goes with after all those years? Still, it seems like he’s displeased with my capture.

“Oi, Doflamingo, did he bleed enough? Did he die?” he stops in track, but don’t turn around.

“He’s survived despite Fire Fist severing his left hand after you apparently passed out and he was appointed Shichibukai, Law” my fist clench on the bars to the point of knuckles being completely white and veins popped up.

“Fuck!”

“I thought you were not that hurt, Law”

“Because of him, Ace-ya, someone I consider brother, may die. I want him to suffer the worst before someone finally kills him” fire in my eyes could burn someone right now.

Doflamingo never answered it while he left… seems like this triggered some of the memories for him as well. I hate how we’re somehow alike. Still…

Serves him right.

I have gone back to my silent pleas as well.


	18. The meaning of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's rescue, what else would be here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, this is the end of part one, which I was supposed to publish like... many days ago, Sumimasen  
> Anyway, Ace and Newtgate are alive and this makes me happy, I'm sure it makes you happy too, we all want Ace to live after all.  
> Ahh, Whitebeard the best Yonko and you won't change my mind!   
> Hope you like this and don't regret taking it on <3 relative tags will be added [ Ace lives ] and hope to see you all another time.   
> See you :***

_Tap Tap Tap…_

Is Ace-ya still alive…

Or maybe gramps and the rest are fighting now?

_Tap Tap Tap…_

What different I could do? Was there any way in which I could save Cora-san? Or Wolf, Bepo, Panguin and Shachi? Or Sabo-ya? Or get Ace-ya before he got to Blackbeard?

Or to help save him now?

_Tap Tap Tap…_

And what about Luffy-ya? He will be completely broken if Ace-ya…

Toxic thought about my uselessness was all that I could have while caged in this cell on my own. Time was passing and no one was saying anything, leaving me to the imagination of my brain and quilt.

Commotion from outside made me reconcile from them. Someone, I think a clown from East Blue who Luffy-ya beat to get bounty, has shown up all of sudden.

“Ah, sorry, didn’t want to intrude…”

“Wait, what’s going on?” normally I would not let my voice be so… begging, but special circumstances means special measures.

“Who do you talk to, Bugggy? We need to save Ace!”

That voice… hearing him completely clears out my mind.

“Luffy-ya…?” but is it a dream? It is in no way reality, he can’t be in Impel Down, he wasn’t caught or brought in or anything…

“Torao!!? What are you doing here?” damn, it is him. And pinching myself doesn’t wake me up. I hoped this is a nightmare and he is not actually in Impel Down trying to save anyone. This is the last thing Ace would want for him.

It isn’t though.

“Lost while trying to save that dumbass? I was close though.” And no one will tell me otherwise.

“OOOH, wait a moment, Ivankov! I found another brother of mine!”

Ivankov…?

 _That Invankov????_ Revolutionary Army?! Of course, leave it to Luffy-ya to get such a friend in his crazy plan.

With some help, my cell was opened and the sea stone cuff’s down. And hug grunted me.

“It is fine, Luffy-ya, I screw up… Never mind me, Ace-ya needs help, gramps for sure will fight for him, but…” I bit my lips and I think we both think the same and voice it actually:

“I will save him!” of course, future Pirate King.

“Well, if you’re done with cuddling…” glare was enough to scary that Buggy clown.. wait…

Buggy the Clown? Wasn’t it… Okay, part of the respect for Oro Jackson has now deflated.

“Come on, Magellan can come at any moment!” right, poison guy. Very powerful poisonous paramecia guy who is also a guardian here.

Fuck.

With this we started to run, taking Crocodile on the way and having Inazuma-ya and Ivankov-ya taking our back. Over 200 prisoners of Impel Down. Luffy-ya is miracle maker for sure.

Still, guardian guy catch up. Amazingly, abilities of Nr 3 ( the name…? ) were able to stall him, Luffy-ya punched him and so I kind of cut him into pieces with Radio knife – a special one I prepared if I were to ever confront Trebol. Leaving him behind in pieces was a pleasure, especially after getting to know he nearly killed Luffy-ya ( if he wasn’t here, I would end the guy permanently )

“Nice move, Torao! It was a while from the time I saw it, it’s so cool!” one of the praise I would be keen on taking from him, for sure.

“That fruit… you’re part of Whitebeard’s…?” Crocodile’s eyes narrowed dangerously and so I look at him unimpressed.

“And you’re former Shichibukai like that pink bastard. We’re even then, get going or I will misplace your organs!” I think that any comparison to Doflamingo made him even more disgusted.

“You know that shitty flaming?”

This is where Luffy-ya obviously perk up.

“Pink? Isn’t it the one guy who kidnapped you before you escaped to that biggest parent ever’s crew? I will beat his ass if I see him!” ignoring what he actually remembered from all I told him about Whitebeard, I groan, aware there is no way to make Luffy-ya _not try_ to do just that. And how he made a connection based on color? Normally he remembers only about food. Thankfully, he might forgot for the time.

“Kidnapped? What the hell, he never boasted about having Ope Ope no mi’s user and _he’s always boasting_ when he’s ahead of everyone else. That arrogant face of his with shit eating smile is haunting me in nightmares sometimes. And pink. Anything pink.” I couldn’t _not_ _smirk_ hearing it. The scowl he said it with so evidently show his disdain and I think I am starting to like him.

“We share the hatred toward the color then. And if you ask him, he will tell you I was stolen by Whitebeard, brainwashed and lost my way in life. Good to get to know about it, after all nine years of being in bliss” sarcasm could roll off my tongue if it had physical form at the moment.

“You look like you did” if his amused reply is anything to go by, he does hate gramps, but Doflamingo is not much lower on his list. “That can be useful through, think you can open that big gate over there with it?”

I bit my lips while calculating.

“It may be possible, but we will see when we are there. I should be able to get us behind the door without opening it, but it won’t be easy on my stamina…”

He grumps as a reply and the escape from the most guarded prison continuing.

In the end, while we were all on the ship, the information were told and Buggy guy was revealed to be ‘great pirate’ from Roger’s ship. Not wanting to hear that nonsense, I was readying myself to open those big doors.

Truly I did, even started to create a room when… it went on without my assistance.

“Good job!” Crocodile yelled and I yelled back “ It is not me!” his confused stare meet mine, that is until that Clown has presented himself as ‘God’ and Luffy-ya actually believed him…

I want to hit my head onto something or I will go crazy with all those unexpected events going on. That is it, I can _never_ ever go with Luffy-ya, there is no order or plans or _even logic_ wherever he is involved.

While proceeding toward the freedom, we are stopped in the air, frozen water keeping us high.

The fuck, is today a day when I am going finally snapped? Or maybe a month… or a year… it must be.

Luffy-ya proposing way out is… fine with me, but _the end they have gone to is different from mine._ Horrified expression overcame me while I am trying to shout it is wrong one, but _too late._

And we’re falling.

A ship.

With prisoners from Impel Down.

Falling out from the sky toward a icy ground where gramps and everyone are fighting…

During the discussion of us crashing the floor, I am thinking up the amount of energy needed to save them all and before I can create room, my dear baby brother, remembering he’s from rubber, hug me tightly, _making me unable to create room_ , and while I am trashing to make him let me go, he’s screaming way louder and closer to my ear that he won’t let me die…

By the time we are reaching ground I kind of give up and wished them all good luck with only breaking spine as that I can fix later on.

Miraculously, once again I think I had to get to use to them being a everyday’s doing, we have landed into that big hole with water and got fished out.

I think I have lost few years of my life as well. After being gotten out of the water, I look up again at the sky to ask what the hell happened.

“We’re alive!!” after a moment Luffy-ya with his never ending energy shakes me hard “ You’re fine, Torao! Let’s go save Ace!”

I am crazy, but…

“Yea, let’s repeat it one day as well!” I really want to if I think about it again. Such adrenaline is a good sport. 

“Yea!! It was fun! Shishishi next time with Ace!”

“Sure, he would be angry if he missed such a drill, so first thing is to get that idiot back, don’t you think?” Luffy-ya nods and I have never saw that much determination in his eyes. Or anyone’s apart from the day Cora-san has saved me… “ I will go tell gramps I am still breathing and maybe some…” but he is already gone to talk to him and yell about going to save Ace-ya and becoming a King of Pirates. What a headache.

Someone else I need to talk to was spotted.

“Isn’t he cute little thing, Marco-ya?”

“Isn’t it our grounded doctor yoi?”

“You still remember it? How? Shouldn’t you already forgot? Be more lenient!” I was never that happy to see them, through “How is gramps…?”

“Worried. But we’re managing, thanks to your medical prodigies abilities, he’s in good form. We can do it when it comes to power, but as long as Ace is there… ”

“We’re getting our 2nd commander back! Got it” having my own (stolen) sword drown, I steal one from marine. It is not the best, but enough to do what I have in mind.

“Luffy-ya! Want to ride a phoenix if first one won’t work out?” a shout ‘Always!’ is my answer.

“Law yoi, you’re crazy?” he looks at me and probably see intention in eyes “ Fine, part transformation _may_ be enough, but cover for me if it comes to this, yoi!”

“For sure, commander!”

First try was disaster. We tried to get into range by ground as riding phoenix can burned us if something backfired, but… we’re smoothly stopped by Shichibukai Hawkeye and others strong marines. It was hard enough to cover for the idiot brother all the time. IF only I could get into range of my ‘room’ without one or the other admiral attacking me… While we were at it, they wanted to kill Ace-ya before the scheduled time and Luffy-ya used Hashuoki Haki. It was impressive to witness. 

Second, that crazy one, was successful.

While on Marco-ya’s back I’m telling them a plan and try hard not to look at Doflamingo or Sengoku. I can’t distract myself on this one. **_“Room”_** and this one word has made any Admiral on guard again as in mix with Marco-ya, it can and will be a bother to deal with, right now as long as we’re close enough we can reach him.

That is until we’re nearly slashed by Hawkeye ( again) and barely shambles away and then Aokiji tries to freeze us, but Marco-ya ship us off and blocks him and that Akainu growls, but he and Kizaru are way too busy with keeping up with gramps and not being killed on the spot.

Still, we’re not succeeding yet.

Next one are two legends like gramps after all.

While Marco-ya does get us there, he’s kind of getting busy with Aokiji and now we’re on our own while he change into full phoenix ( I am shambles-ing us as close as possible, enough to face those two fucking monsters, but I don’t kid myself Sengoku won’t knock me down immediately if I try to get Ace-ya back with my ability. I’m not fast enough yet).

Luffy-ya managed _impossible_ out of love this time as well and shot down the monstrous Uncle Garp – be happy I called you that inside my mind because you let Luffy win – and we’re left with Fleet Admiral instead.

And Ace-ya is in range, screaming for us to run away. As if _he_ ever did it.

It will be a cheating move, one I would have never forgave if someone used it against me, but…

“Cora-san’s last world to me were ‘I love you’ while smiling! Even while dying, he was happy that I will live!” bringing up Cora-san to him at such a moment has got the point, _he hesitated._

And I had time to take off Ace-ya’s cuffs while Luffy got to him.

“RUN!!!” and I got that adopted granddad of mine _furious_. Buddha… NEVER again.

Thankfully, while unleashing fire, our stupid idiot made distraction and all three of us started to fall to the ground, away from someone who was going to beat us half to death.

At least me to half.

I was lucky that Doflamingo was busy with Crocodile and Juzo before as now he was greeting me with his typical grin while on the ground. Shudder has gone through my body and cold has found its way to my stomach. Last time showed me how much stronger he still is than me.

And then he just left me alone which was the weirdest of all that happened today.

Maybe he’s happy I escaped government and he has a chance again? So I passed him and his wide grin, which showed all rows of his white teethes.

“Gramps, we got him!!” this is the moment the strongest man on this world activates his ability once again and start to tore away the part of battlefield with most of members from marines main forces.

“Oyaji, Luffy, Marco taichou, Torao, I…”

“Save it and move, gramps may be not bad in health, but this is too taxing, he can’t continue fighting them all and get out alive too much longer!” after a moment I add “ Beware of Admirals, Crocodile and… Doflamingo while retreating!” This is the moment we’re running, all of us, back to the ship.

Of course, that fucker of Admiral, Akainu, has to insult gramps.

Of course, our fire boy idiot wants to make him choke on the words. Not that I don’t want to, _but_ _we have priorities here._

This time I don’t wait or give him time and actually chop him to pieces while all Marineford and Whitebeard pirate’s are looking and I am swiftly passing his head to Luffy-ya to take care of and swinging arms and legs to Marco-ya to do the same. I’m taking caring for the rest, so he can’t morph again anytime soon.

This way, with gramps intercepting Akainu and other Admirals mostly on his own while retreating or with our little help, we actually make a run for it.

Along with us most of those who Luffy-ya has taken along with himself. Uncle Garp-ya actually smiles and cheered secretly ( he started eating cookies – I deadpanned after noticing it). Sengoku seemed as if he knew that going after us now will be too dangerous and let us run away.

We’re the one who won, even if the world will focus of our escape only.

Ace-ya is put back to one piece on the ship too while in the safe distance and is fuming at me. Not that I regret it.

Gramps needs a lot of new meds and sleep, but he will be, eventually, fine. Thatch-ya is awake and kicking, just not in any shape for a fight. I felt like I could breathe better when I saw him. Ace-ya cried out his eyes again that day. Me and Luffy-ya have snickered to call this day a tribute to ‘crybaby’s Ace’ to remember it for future generation. And Luffy-ya wanted to be left at, **_seriously?_** , Amazon Lily. I will never understand him. Ever. Enigma, I tell you.

Shortly after, he has apparently started training with Rayleigh of all people to get strong enough to never let Ace-ya or his crew to be in such a danger and had to rely on others to get anything done. And master Haki. The time limit he gave his crew was 2 years if Ace-ya understood correctly.

Fuck, we’re all out of this alive. I couldn’t ask for more. The only last bit is sending a ‘I’m sorry, maybe we will talk another time’ to Fleet Admiral.

.

.

.

After a few days of recovering, treating wounded and mourning those who died there, I have finally time to talk to gramps, who asked for it. I am disbelieved. 

His health, despite being depleted because of the exhaustion from fighting and using both Haki and Devil Fruit, was stable and I didn’t have to worry about him collapsing anymore. Ace-ya has already make amends with everyone and despite initial fear of rejection because of his heritage, in the end he understand that it means nothing to them. Even to Squaro, who was just… a little surprised and old wound throbbed and they used it. They used his grief and pain and for this, he feels ashamed, but most people already forgave him as gramps did.

He’s still avoiding me as I haven’t stopped glaring at him from the moment I was patching him. Marco-ya didn’t have nerves to do it.

Actually, they are joking about having pirates’ royalty in our crew and are telling him stories of how annoying Gold D. Roger was and the treasures they got or stole from him and vice versa. The stories I have mostly heard already and he has carefully avoided so far. I think they have good time with this little revenge for acting on his own. Serves him right, little shit, he gave us so much trouble…

“How are you feeling now, gramps? Anything hurts more than before or…?” his smile shows how little he cares for it “ Don’t be so smug that Ace-ya was saved! He won’t be happy if you fell ill because of him, you know it! Cooperate or I am going to get Marco-ya here!”

“Guarara, aren’t you overprotective? First, a ban on sake for two weeks, now this? If I’m feeling fine, it is fine.”

“No, you’re feeling fine cause you want to feel fine. You’re too strong for your own good.” The silence of his stare at me is actually unnerving me “ but this is not why you asked me here, isn’t it? You would never asked me to get meds. What is it?”

Being eyed by him and scrutinized is not happy event, it is like someone is looking straight at your soul and you can’t hide. And I want to, desperately want to do just that.

“From the moment you came back, even if in one piece, you’re behaving differently. Something happened before you reached Ace and was defeated?” I scowl hearing it. I was not completely defeated.

“Teach didn’t beat me, he was bleeding and ready for beheading before his crew has got me. I was just careless and overused my devil fruit abilities. My stamina is still too low for a fight where I can’t touch opponent and get their heart out to crush” if my retort made him worried, he didn’t show it.

I did through, it was a while when I genuinely said I wanted to squeeze someone to death like this. Too soon if I could help it and the realization stung. Hard.

He didn’t respond in any other way than looking at me and I couldn’t do anything but look away from him. Why he’s so perspective?

We continued it until silence was too heavy to carry on… He will know one way or another anyway.

“I met Doflamingo on my way to Ace-ya, but it is fine I escaped! But then we talked again in the prison and…” come on, I’m not a kid anymore and talking should help, right? “well, I’m just a little out of character, we nearly lost Ace-ya there and…” my freedom goes unsaid.

“Oh, my stupid son” I mutter ‘grandson’ under my breath through “ Fear is natural emotion and we both know you had reason to fear it. You already lost a lot in your life and there is no way to avoid it in the future. Live in the moment, enjoy it and live to the fullest. I will do all I can to make sure my sons survive, but fate can’t be predicted. Don’t worry about ‘what if’, but go forward. Even Ace is doing it, with his indentify out there. I know you can do it too. And about Doflamingo…”

“No.” I think it is the first time I said anything so harshly to gramps “You don’t finish it, I am fine, everything is fine. We just finished battle with marine! You won’t go around making enemies and risking life. Nothing happened, he just wanted to sweet-talk me with obvious results and I’m just tired now.” His skeptic look makes me repeat it. “ I’m fine, really, no revenge, remember? And he let me off easy in Marineford. He could stand in my way instead of playing around, but he didn’t. _It makes us even_.”

“If you say so, but I won’t let him get away with it next time. Now, which of those funny pills I am to take this time around?”

If my wicked smile and gramps’ scowl as a response means anything, then the world is at peace again.

.

.

.

Ace-ya was standing on the deck, probably first time in a while alone.

“Oy, everyone is sleeping already, I never took you as insomniac, Ace-ya.” When he turns around, there are tears in his eyes.

I try to act as I didn’t notice them or the way he’s wiping his face.

“I wanted to get some free air, all these stories and…”

I can’t not grin at him, of course he is affected.

“You know, family like this one won’t just leave you alone. Like Luffy-ya wouldn’t. Or even I. Don’t ever get caught again as it will be troublesome!”

“Don’t want to be cut up by you anymore, it was awful experience by the way.” After staring at the sea for a moment, he’s opening his mouth again “Thanks for… everything. I was so scared when I woke up back then and you lied there… I didn’t see anything and tried to kill him again, but I lost and…”

“And get his left arm off. Yea, I heard. This is the least he should pay for injuring Thatch-ya, don’t you think? “

“Definitely! Shame we didn’t get there together on time. Then all of this would never…”

“Don’t. We’re alive. This is what you should care about. Those who died there, you’re carrying the weight of their lives on you from now on, for their sake, you can’t let anyone kill you, always remember it.” Like I remember Cora-san, but I didn’t add it.

“Oi, Torao?” that nickname…

“What is it?” my irritation is being mild by the calmness of nature. Sea being so calm can have a miraculous effect on the person. I can feel myself relaxing while observing the waves gently hitting the ship.

“I’m happy to be born.” The sentence has me caught my breath and I felt extremely proud and happy to hear it, is it what older brother should feel in such a moment? Lami never had a chance to regret her life, always so happy… but I can’t think about her now, it is Ace-ya here right now so I force myself to listen despite my inside turmoil “ And I will definitely see the moment when Luffy becomes Pirate’s King. If I do… I won’t have any regrets.”

I stare at him for a moment before chuckling slightly. Someone should have told him this **_way sooner._** He looks adorable with this self satisfaction on him.

“ Ace-ya, I’m sure Luffy-ya would say the same if he was here right now, but thank you for staying alive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I'm not a good writer - I read so many beautiful written OP fanfic I was wondering if I should update mine here - but as I am stubborn, I decided to go along with it. Thanks everyone who decided to read it! Hope you won't be disappointed ^^


End file.
